Distant Promises: Friends and Lovers 3
by writermarie
Summary: Conclusion of Dark Side and Moving On. Leo's traded one Washington for another, but the love of a woman brings him back. Jed needs to know what happened in Manchester between Leo and Abbey.


Title: Distant Promises: Chapter 1 Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com) Subject: Jed/Abbey, Leo/CJ, Others? Rating: R for language (for now) Spoilers: Anything through S4 may be up for grabs here Author's Notes: Continuation of the Friends and Lovers Series. You kind of need to read  
"On the Dark Side" and "Moving On" in order to follow what's going on. Disclaimers: Not mine, don't sue. There will be some surprises here, folks.you have been warned. Dedicated to EJ. I love ya, kid. Stay strong! I need you to be my muse!  
  
The man stood in front of a large room, watching the faces of the people as they blurred past, dropping on the table the fruit of their labors.  
"Don't forget the guest speaker next class!" he called out to the exiting mass.  
"How could we?" a random few called out. "For once maybe a class here may be interesting," came another voice, rising above the scuffled noises. The man rolled his eyes.  
A few titters of laughter filled the lecture hall. "No offense, Professor McGarry."  
Leo waved his hand. "None taken," he said. "Don't worry, I'll just dock you all a letter grade on these things you call papers."  
The chuckles continued as the room cleared, leaving Leo standing alone in the room, with a pile of papers scattered upon the tabletop.  
So much for stacking neatly.  
Shaking his head. Leo let out a long, drawn out sigh as he started to gather the papers tossed about in front of him. As he pulled the papers toward him, he felt a familiar, sharp stinging sensation on his right index finger.  
"Damn it to hell," he spat as he noticed a few drops of blood fall upon one of the crisp, white papers below.  
"School going that badly, professor? Come, come now, it's not even midterm time, yet!"  
Leo didn't even need to look up to see the source of the familiar voice.  
"CJ.I invited you hear to give a lecture to my students. Not to verbally harass me."  
"Oooh, right," she said through a bright smile. She noticed Leo's "job-related injury. "I've heard of teachers sacrificing for their students, but."  
"Enough!" Leo grumbled. "I'm bleeding here, do you mind. And, my students won't appreciate the sacrifice anyway."  
All CJ was able to reply with was a poorly restrained laugh. "You know, I don't remember bleeding in my last job," Leo muttered, holding up his finger.  
CJ's cheery expression dimmed slightly, "Some of us were lucky, in that respect."  
Leo rested his hands on the table, his head falling slightly forward. Well, that was a pretty asinine thing to say.  
How many people HAD bled, in reality?  
Jed.  
Josh.  
Ron Butterfield.  
Simon Donovan.  
Delores Landingham.  
Some of these people were survivors-hell, all of them were. It was just that some of them didn't beat the odds in their last roll in the craps game called Life.  
Yet, he had.Leo closed his eyes and wondered how that was even remotely possible.  
"Leo?" CJ prompted, seeing his silent journey into a darker place.  
He opened his eyes slowly and focused on CJ. "Yeah. We've been damn lucky."  
Trying to smile again, CJ nodded. "So.give me a tour of the campus?"  
Leo gave a lopsided grin. "Do I look like an admissions counselor to you?"  
CJ folded her arms. "Give me a break, would you? I came all the way out here, as a favor to you! It's a beautiful day and I haven't seen daylight like this in years. A walk sounded good to me, ok?"  
"Oh, all right. Come on, 'Mole Person'-let's get you out and about," he replied, scooping up the last of the papers into his briefcase.  
Leo held the door open for CJ and led her to his office. Upon entering, he found a young, female student sitting in one of the chairs.  
"Sarah," Leo declared, sounding a tad uncomfortable. "How can I help you?"  
Sarah rose and flashed a dazzling smile. A young woman of about twenty, she was definitely confident in her appearance. From her flawless poise, to her clear, glowing complexion-she knew she had "it". Her pale pink sweater dipped to a delicate 'V' in front, while her gray skirt rose to just above her knee. A set of knee socks would have completed the "schoolgirl" idyllic picture, but she wore silk stockings, which accentuated her shapely legs.  
"Professor McGarry!" she enthused. Looking over at CJ, she gave no reaction, almost as though she wasn't there. "I was hoping that we could do some review work together this afternoon."  
Leo set down his briefcase and started to empty the papers onto his desk, causing it to look a touch disorganized. "Review? The test isn't for a week and a half."  
"I know that, sir, but I thought that maybe I could get a.jump start." Silently, CJ stood at the doorway and watched the scene unfold. "Well, I'm sorry, Sarah, but I'm afraid I have a previous engagement." He looked toward CJ, as though asking for help. When he realized that none was imminent, he cleared his throat and took a step toward her. "Sarah, this is CJ Cregg." he began. Sarah leaned in closer to Leo, giving him a glimpse of her ample cleavage. "Isn't she a bit old to be a student here?" CJ went to take an aggressive step toward the girl, when Leo held his arm out, indicating her. "Sarah.She is the Press Secretary to President Bartlet. She's leading the lecture tomorrow. Remember?" Sarah, utterly unimpressed, nodded in CJ's direction. "Nice to meet you." Somehow, CJ managed to grit her teeth and hold her tongue at the blasé greeting.  
"So, I need to meet with Ms. Cregg about tomorrow's planned event," Leo proceeded. "Perhaps you can arrange to meet me sometime later this week?"  
The student sighed softly. "Yes. Thank you, Professor McGarry."  
Leo gave a weak smile. "See you at the lecture tomorrow?"  
She nodded, "I'll be there. Have a good night, sir." Sarah turned and headed for the doorway. She stopped in front of CJ, looked her up and down and scowled. Then, she quickly brushed by her and walked down the hallway.  
"Ok.that little bitch.slut.whatever she is.needs a major attitude adjustment!" CJ exclaimed, unconcerned as to whether or not Sarah could hear.  
Leo tried not to show his amusement. "Don't let her bother you."  
"I knew girls like that when I was in school. And here I thought the sisterhood had come so far since then."  
Leo made no comment as he grabbed his briefcase, now empty. "Come on, old timer," he teased. "I'll buy you dinner."  
  
Around 11pm, Leo opened the door to his house. It was the latest he had been out for.he had lost count. Usually, he was either holed up in his office grading papers or at home trying to work on one thing or another. He hadn't realized how isolated he had become over the past year.  
CJ followed Leo into his home. "Leo, this really isn't necessary. I could have stayed in a hotel, you know."  
"Why? I have plenty of room in the house. Doesn't make sense for you to have to pay to stay in a hotel."  
CJ said nothing and looked around. "Wow. This is.."  
"Is?"  
"It's nice!" CJ finished. "Did Margaret come out here to get you set up?"  
Leo face flushed with a twinge of light pink. "You don't think I'm capable of moving out into my own?"  
With eyebrow raised, CJ studied the man in front of her. "This is way too organized and well put together for it to be only you behind it. There are hints of your style here-but Margaret's touch is everywhere here."  
Leo shrugged his shoulders. "She was out here for a week or two, yeah," he confessed, taking CJ's bag into one of the guest rooms.  
CJ laughed out loud. "Why can't you ever just say I'm right? You know, directly?"  
"There's no fun in that!" Leo called out from the other room.  
CJ continued to look around. There were pictures everywhere. Mostly of Mallory. There were quite a few of the rest of the "gang": Josh, Toby, Sam, Margaret. There were even a few of herself, CJ noted.  
Then, of course, there were the pictures of Jed.  
Before the thought could creep into CJ's brain about there being an obvious lack of photographs of one particular person, Leo returned to the room.  
"My style?" he queried.  
"Huh?" she asked, distracted.  
"You said something about noticing bits of my style."  
"Oh, yeah. I did."  
"Which is?" Leo pressed.  
"Your style?" CJ clarified.  
"Yes."  
"Your style is contemporarily classic," CJ began.  
Leo smiled broadly, "Thank you."  
"With the subtle touches of disorganization mixed in for variety," she continued, poker-faced.  
Leo sighed. "You should have quit while you were ahead." He strode toward the kitchen. "Like a drink? Obviously, there's no alcohol, but I do have a few other options."  
"I'm fine," CJ said with a wave and sat on the couch. When Leo emerged with a glass of milk, CJ stared at him and smiled.  
Noticing this, Leo sat down opposite her in one of the easy chairs. "What?" he asked awkwardly.  
"I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
CJ looked away for a second, then back at him. "I'm impressed that you didn't fall off the wagon.after everything that happened, and all."  
He wasn't sure how to respond to this. So, he lifted his class of milk, as if offering a toast. "Wasn't from lack of want, let me tell you."  
CJ's mouth lifted on one side as she watched him.  
"Oh, don't be such a worry wart," groaned Leo. "The strongest drink I've had is sweetened iced tea, ok?"  
CJ leaned back. A change of subject was needed, badly. "Dinner was great."  
"Glad you liked it. It's one of my favorites. I thought you might enjoy it."  
"Italian is always a good choice."  
Leo moved the glass around in the circle-immediately noting that it seems much more suave to do with wine or a nice, hard drink, rather than milk. "I remembered that Italian is one of your favorites," he said softly.  
CJ stood up and walked around the living room, taking everything in. "So, how are you, really?" she said after a moment's pause.  
Leo raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we cover small talk at dinner?"  
"Oh, sure. You gave me the pat answer of: I'm fine. But, you haven't really talked about your new job or how you like living here."  
"Washington is.interesting," Leo answered.  
"I can't believe you, you know. You move out of D.C, like any sane individual would, and where do you move? Washington State! What, you couldn't get enough of saying you lived in Washington?"  
Leo smirked. "Maybe."  
"We were worried about you there for a while," CJ said, more seriously.  
The former chief of staff rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, don't even bother with the eye rolling, mister. You dropped off the face of the earth for the better part of nine months."  
"I needed some time to.adjust. Regroup, I guess."  
Nodding, CJ walked up behind him. She leaned over the top of the chair and rested her weight against it. "If you could have heard the President when he heard you were teaching at a university."  
Leo moaned. "Oooh, I have heard it. I've received a number of calls from him, dispensing useful advice."  
CJ giggled. "I'll bet." She moved around to sit in front of Leo. "But, you know what interests me more?" she asked slyly.  
Leo looked at CJ quizzically.  
"Tell me more about Little Miss Sarah."  
"Sarah?"  
"That little Britney Spears wannabe that was waiting for you, remember?"  
Leo tipped his head to the side and sighed. "Oh.her."  
"Yes.her? She a regular?"  
Leo's eyes widened. "Regular? Regular what?"  
"Study partner," CJ replied with a snort.  
"She stops by from time to time." He sounded casual.  
"God, she was so obvious, it was disgusting."  
"What are you saying?" Leo asked defensively.  
"Leo, please don't tell me that you are that naïve. Things really haven't changed since I was in college. Professors were like trophies for co-eds."  
"Trophies? Come on, CJ."  
"Like that never happened when you were in school," CJ said with mock annoyance.  
Leo shrugged one shoulder.  
"Girls like Sarah come in. Talk to the professor about the 'stimulating conversation' that happened in class. Show a little leg here, a smile there. All with the hopes that she can wile her way into his pants and get an A."  
"Oh.that." Leo said innocently. "Sarah's not like that at all."  
"Then what was that little game she was playing with you in the office?!"  
Leo took in a deep breath and stood up. "Sarah doesn't play games, CJ. If you're going to jump to conclusions, at least make the leap correctly."  
Her anger and frustration growing, she challenged. "I'm not blind, Leo."  
"Neither am I, so please don't assume I am!" Leo shouted. "For your information, CJ.there are girls like that here.some are more subtle than others. There are others who are legitimately interested in what I have to say, and don't see it as an opportunity to grade grab."  
Leo stood up and walked up to CJ. He leaned in very closely. "As for Sarah, she doesn't play games," he said in an even and quiet tone. "As a matter of fact, she's rather direct. The first day of class, she met me in my office and said, 'Great class, Professor McGarry. Can I interest you in a blow job?"  
CJ's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed.  
"Oh, don't get on your high horse," Leo sneered. It took every ounce of restraint I had, but I politely declined. Never mind the fact that I haven't been with a woman in quite some time. Never mind that I'm a man who has needs and desires, just like everyone else. It's become clear to me that none of that matters now." His eyes were cold and dark. "So, she stops by once in a while, attempting to work her way into my heart or pants or whatever. It's a nice little game we play. She offers. I decline."  
Leo's eyes didn't leave CJ's. She tried to avert his stare, but she couldn't, for some unexplained reason.  
"Is it right to let her carry on like that? No. But, it beats having her going after some of the letches here, who claim to be teachers, that would just as soon drop his pants and stick himself in her mouth without any regard for her-or the mind that lies beneath the gorgeous face and body. So, I distract her and we talk class work. And yeah, it's juices up my ego.and you know what? I don't give a shit!" he persisted, his voice defiant. "I come home here every night.alone. That gets really tiresome after a while. So, this, along with some other students I have, are the closest thing to real life that I have."  
CJ remained standing in front of Leo in stunned silence.  
"This is the life I've chosen, CJ. Welcome to my world," he wrapped up. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
He left her standing in the living room all alone. She remained standing there for at least five minutes, stupefied by his words and the cutting edge of his emotions.  
A sudden rage overcame CJ and she stormed toward Leo's bedroom door. Without the courtesy of knocking she threw open the door.  
"You have the balls to stand there and preach to me about being alone?!" she yelled. "You don't think I understand that? You selfish, narrow-minded son of a bitch! My life, since I decided to work for you, has been reduced to weekly rentals of sappy love movies or reading cheesy ass smut! The two men in my life since working for you have consisted of a reporter, with whom I couldn't really have a relationship with and a Secret Service agent-also with whom I couldn't get close. And, then, when I finally had a chance to maybe pursue my so-called inalienable right to the pursuit of happiness with him, he gets blown away because he had to be a fucking hero!"  
She paused only to take in the last gasp of air she needed to finish.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, LEO! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE ALONE IN THIS WORLD!" she barked indignantly.  
Leo was too shocked to move; otherwise he would have covered himself up, as he stood there only in his boxer shorts.  
When CJ finally realized this, she decided she didn't give a shit.  
"I'll do your damn lecture tomorrow," she added quietly. "But only for the students. I could give a crap less about you." She turned to leave.  
"CJ," Leo called out, his voice unsteady.  
The tone of his voice was the only reason why she turned around.  
Leo, still not making any move to cover up, whispered to her. "I'm.I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be this way."  
CJ let out a long exhale. "Good night, Leo," she told him and walked out of the room.  
Leo didn't even bother to put his sweats and t-shirt on before climbing into bed and shutting off the light.  
CJ, meanwhile, went into the guest room, and stood against the door she just closed.  
This was just great. She was thousands of miles from home and the quart of double chocolate chip ice cream in her freezer. She was pissed as hell at Leo McGarry and, yet was staying in his house.  
And worse of all?  
She couldn't get the image out of her brain of him in his boxer shorts.  
CJ flopped in the bed, fully clothed, pulled the blankets over her body, the pillow over her face and did the only thing she could.  
She screamed in exasperation.  
  
The Oval Office was quiet. That was just fine with Jed. The past few months had been busier than usual-if that was possible. With budget anxieties, the push for education reform and other legislative agendas on the fast track, there was little time for breathing, never mind relaxation. Who says the second term is a time to rest on one's laurels?  
Of course, mix in a media frenzy regarding the trial of Marah Simms, the assailant who had beaten Abbey in New Hampshire-and what is left but a delicate balance between chaos and order?  
Jed was proud of the work his staff had managed to accomplish through the entire hullabaloo of the trial. Not once did they let their focus stray from their work. There wasn't a single time he had to get them back on track.  
Leo would be proud, he thought silently.  
With an exaggerated breath, Jed looked at the pile of paper on his desk, waiting to be reviewed. His eyes glanced at the clock on the wall- 10:32 pm. Not too late, but late enough to call it a day. He thought that maybe he'd go upstairs and wait for Abbey to return from her most recent trip.  
But, the papers on the desk called to him-needing to be read.  
Still, Jed couldn't resist opening up one of the side drawers of his desk and pulling out a thick book. He sat back in his office chair and almost felt the tightening in his back start to recede.  
The office door opened and Charlie stood in the doorway. "Sir?"  
Jed barely looked up from his book. "Don't you knock?"  
Charlie didn't miss a beat. "Not usually."  
"Ever think about it?" came the quick return from the President.  
"Not really."  
Jed sighed internally. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"  
"That's what I was kind of hoping to find. But, instead of reviewing the new economic package, I find you reading a book."  
Jed held up the book to show his assistant. "This happens to be a good book. Certainly a lot more interesting than that pile of.papers."  
Charlie allowed a few seconds to tick by. "You ARE an economist, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Have your PhD in Economics?"  
"Yes," Jed replied, sounding a little annoyed and wondering where this game was going.  
"So, I figured you'd find that.pile of papers.as you call it.interesting."  
"Well, you figured wrong, Charlie, my boy."  
Charlie shook his head. "You know, I'm just trying to help you out. Tomorrow, you're going to be screaming at me about that work not being done."  
Jed closed the book dramatically and rested it softly on the table. "You call that helping me?" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I call that helping yourself."  
"Same thing," Charlie countered casually.  
"Do you know what time it is?" Jed questioned, trying to change the subject.  
Charlie leaned against the doorway and looked at his boss. "Are we going to be tossing questions back and forth like this all night?"  
"I've got no where to go."  
"Yes, well some of us do have lives, you know, or at least want one," the aide muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that.and THIS is your life," Jed replied, trying to sound stern, but not doing a very convincing job.  
From behind Charlie, Abbey called out, then moved past Charlie into the Oval Office, "Jed, leave the boy alone. Let him go home, for God's sake. Just because you like to work yourself to death, doesn't make it ok for you instill such a fine work ethic in others." She turned to Charlie with a smile. "You can go home now, Charlie. I can take over from here."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Charlie said with a hint of relief and started to turn to leave the room.  
Jed stood up and took a few steps toward Charlie. "Um." he began.  
Charlie stopped mid-step. "Something you need, sir?"  
"Do you work for me or Mrs. Bartlet?" Jed teased.  
"I work for you, sir," Charlie played along.  
"Right. Just checking. Because even though she said it was ok for you to leave, I don't recall saying we were done here."  
The young man's eyes shifted back and forth as his thought of his response to this.  
"So, who are you going to listen to here, Charlie?" Jed tossed out the challenge.  
Abbey looked at Jed and shook her head in what was supposed to be disbelief, but instead was more like lukewarm irritation. Charlie looked at the First Couple, and then stepped fully back into the room.  
"Sir," Charlie said. "Of the three of us in this room, to whom would you listen?"  
Knowing there had better be no other answer, Jed coughed slightly and looked demurely at his wife. "Charlie, I always listen to my wife," he said with great emphasis, trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
Charlie nodded. "So, it looks like neither one of us are stupid men, sir," he stated, not cracking a smile. "Good night, sir.ma'am."  
Abbey, by this point, was laughing out loud. "Good night, Charlie. Would you please shut the door behind you?"  
Charlie waved and shut the door as he left.  
Jed went over to Abbey and pouted. "I think I liked him better when he feared me and said nothing," he whined playfully.  
"Oh, it serves you right for giving him such a hard time," Abbey chided gently. "You give that boy too much grief."  
"Well, when you're not here, what else can I do?" Jed said with an innocent shrug.  
Abbey slid off her jacket and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Remind me not to go on anymore trips, otherwise Charlie will quit and then you'll be in a heap of trouble."  
Jed pulled her close to him. "No more trips? Hmmm.maybe I'll have to harass the boy more often, then, if it will keep you around here more."  
Abbey lowered her hands and squeezed the cheeks of his bottom through his gray suit pants. "If you want me to stay home more, just tell me, but please don't harass the staff."  
Jed closed his eyes as he felt Abbey's light grip on his buttocks. "I tell you every time you go away that I don't want you to go," Jed corrected mildly.  
"Mm hmm." She leaned in and kissed his forehead with a feather-light touch.  
The feel of Abbey's lips on his skin caused his blood to pump throughout his body faster. It had been some time since they had any type of "quality time" together. It seemed that lately Abbey had been away more than she was at the White House. First, there was the trial, which Abbey insisted on participating in personally and not by videotape. Never one to give the hint of fear or weakness, Abbey made it abundantly clear that she was going to participate in the trial. Then there was the string of public appearances. The First Lady had criss-crossed the nation in a whirlwind tour in support of various causes.  
So, for the better part of three months, Abbey had been gone.  
Jed realized that maybe he was starting to get a dose of his own medicine. He was gone a lot, and he knew that Abbey missed him terribly when he was gone.  
And when Abbey's lips trailed down his face and onto his left ear, Jed's blood flowed ever warmer and harder.  
And even further down his body.  
  
"Keep that up, and I'm not going to make it back to the residence," responded Jed, his voice low and thick.  
  
"Well, the residence is a long way away," Abbey commiserated, still kissing just below his earlobe.  
  
"I really think you need to stop that," warned Jed, but his resolve was not ironclad at all.  
  
Abbey hesitated at his ear and said, just barely above a whisper. "You don't really want me to do that, do you?"  
  
"God, woman, shall I take you right here?" Jed moaned, noting that he sounded horribly weak and utterly cliché.  
  
Abbey backed away a few steps and Jed sighed with reluctant relief. He knew she'd never go for that request.Not here.  
  
She said nothing as she walked over and pulled the curtains shut to the windows looking into the office.  
  
"Abbey?" Jed's voice rose with curiosity and, admittedly, a touch of bewilderment.  
  
Abbey raised her fingers to her lips and went over to the adjoining door to Josh's office, locking it.  
  
Jed said nothing, but his eyes followed her every movement. She appeared as though she floated across the room as she went over to the other doors and repeated the same process.  
  
Jed's curiosity, and mostly his excitement, got the best of him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure you're secure, Mr. President," Abbey said slowly and sounding oh-so casual.  
  
Jed licked his lips and swallowed, trying to moisten his quickly drying mouth. "Isn't that the agents job?"  
  
Abbey sashayed over to her husband and answered with a raised eyebrow. "Mmmm...I guess you're right. I just didn't think you'd want an audience for this." She stood right in front of him, but no part of her body touched his.  
  
Jed could only blink. Then, his eyes shifted nervously around the room. "But, what about." he began.  
  
Once again, Abbey raised her finger to her lips. Shaking her head in protest, she managed to silence him with the gesture. Then, she took her finger and pointed to his chair.  
  
"Abigail." Jed choked out.  
But the First Lady would not be dissuaded. She only kept pointing to his chair.  
  
Unable to formulate any reasonable reason or explanation for not following her lead, Jed acquiesced and made his way-quickly-to the office chair.  
  
He stood at the chair, but did not sit-that is until his wife came over and with the deft movement of her hands, pushed him lightly into the chair. He could only look at the woman who he had loved for.forever, it seemed. He was afraid that if he spoke, he'd either kill the moment by saying something stupid or wake up from this incredible dream he was having.  
  
As Jed sat in the chair, Abbey spun him so that he was directly in front of her. She looked downward and noticed that although she was sure that Jed's brain was in overdrive, wondering whether or not this was a good idea, there was at least one part of him that didn't need convincing.  
  
"I can see you missed me a little," Abbey teased.  
  
Jed's eyes didn't need to follow Abbey's. "Look closer-it's more than a little, Hot Pants."  
  
Abbey smirked. "Hmm.look closer.all right, Jed." She slid down, so that she was kneeling in front of her husband. "Yes," she said in her most taunting, clinical voice. "Definitely more than a little." She reached out and pulled the fabric back from the fly of his pants.  
  
Seeing Abbey like this, and in this place, was almost enough to send Jed reeling right then. But, he took in a deep breath and tried to relax.  
  
"That's right, baby," Abbey whispered. "Sit back. This meeting is going to last a while. And I assure you, it'll hold your attention."  
  
The next sound Jed heard was the quiet whir of his zipper being pulled down. He grasped on to the sides of the chair with each hand.  
  
Relax? Yeah, ok, he thought.  
  
Abbey's hands slid under Jed's buttocks once again, raising them up with one and smoothly lowering his pants with the other.  
  
Still on her knees, Abbey leaned back over her feet and regarded Jed. "Now, isn't that much better?" She then noticed her husband's choice of undergarments. Black silk boxers-his "lucky" pair of underwear, so to speak. "I see someone had high hopes for this evening," she commented dryly.  
  
"Oh, yes," was all he could say.  
Abbey beamed. She knew him so well. It was sooo easy to see past the intense pools of blue that were his eyes. Yes, they were the eyes of a genius.  
They were also the eyes of a man who had an insatiable need for and tremendous skill in the acts of lust and passion.  
"So, you said you wanted me to look closer," Abbey continued, sounding almost too serious. "Shall I continue?"  
Jed nodded and sat back in the chair. His brain raced in all different directions, but suddenly focused on one thing: there was some sort of saying that behind every great man was a great woman.  
In his case, this was definitely true.  
Except, at this particular moment, his great woman was on her knees in front of him and about to take him from being the "most powerful man in the world" to being a man begging for mercy.  
Please God, begging for mercy sounds divine, he heard the voice in his brain echo.  
Abbey reached inside the silken boxers and touched Jed's hardness. A small gasp escaped her husband's lips.  
"You're going to need to be quiet, buttercup," Abbey whispered. "Or else we'll have company."  
Jed's eyes fluttered as he felt Abbey's mouth encircle him. He bit his bottom lip, to hold back the vocal release pushing from his throat. Quiet.he must be quiet.  
He grasped tightly onto the leather chair with one hand and laced his fingers through Abbey's long, dark auburn hair with the other. He guided her gently, not that she needed any sense of direction: she had always known how to tease, tantalize and basically bring him just to the edge of insanity.  
Her warmth, her fine distinction between hard suction and a barely there touch caused Jed's legs to actually quiver. Abbey rested the flats of her hands on the inside of his thighs to settle the involuntary shivers running through his legs.  
Despite his most valiant efforts, a long, guttural moan forced its way past all restrictions Jed attempted. "Aaaabbey."  
Abbey only answered by quickening the pace of her ministrations.  
The Oval Office suddenly became a blur. All the colors blended into a dull, whitish light. The only sounds Jed could here were his labored breathing and the occasional, thrilling noises coming from Abbey's efforts.  
From this "netherworld", Jed somehow managed to regain his composure and sat up straight in his chair.  
"No," he choked out.  
Abbey immediately ceased and looked upward. "What?"  
Jed pulled her up, so that he was face to face with her. "No.I mean.you're wonderful, but there is no way I can do this the way I want to here."  
Abbey looked confused. "I don't understand."  
Jed slowly stood up, his legs still a little wobbly. "I want you, Abigail. It's been forever and I don't want this reduced to a quickie in my office." He awkwardly pulled up his pants and fumbled slightly with the zipper and button. Once finished, he lifted Abbey up and leaned in close to her ear. "I want to make you scream, Hot Pants. And, I can't do that here."  
Abbey felt her entire body flush with an excited glow. "Oh," she whispered.  
"Let's go," Jed growled, placed his hand at the small of her back and led her out the doors to the portico.  
The agents waiting outside immediately sprang to attention and followed the First Couple. No words were spoken between any of them as they all moved up toward the residence.  
Upon reaching the bedroom doors, Jed opened the door and turned to the agents. "We are going to bed, gentlemen. I don't care of the Queen of England or the Pope or anyone else wants to see me.shoot them if they try to get into this room.."  
The agents glanced at each other. They knew what their commander in chief was getting at. "Yes, sir. Good night."  
Jed nodded and escorted Abbey inside. He shut the door quietly and locked it behind him. Immediately, he began to unbutton his shirt. Abbey, standing only a few steps in front of him, began doing the same.  
"No," Jed pleaded. "I want to do that." He slid out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor.  
"All right," Abbey complied. She stood before him and watched him as he first slipped off his shoes, then unzipped his pants and stepped quickly out of them. With only his black boxers and a pair of dress black socks remaining, he approached his wife.  
Abbey couldn't contain a chuckle. "That look is great, Jed. At least your color coordinated."  
Jed looked down at his socks. "Oh, be quiet," he ordered gently. "My feet happen to be cold." He swiftly started to undo the buttons on her blouse and nuzzle her neck simultaneously.  
"Won't be for long," Abbey purred.  
"Damn straight," Jed stated, his lips at Abbey's now bare shoulders, as he slipped off the shirt off her back.  
Abbey's eyes lowered to half-mast.  
Not wasting any time, Jed's let his fingers trace a delicate path to the clasp of Abbey's bra. His gentleness surprised Abbey, as he was usually a bit more-intense-after a prolonged time of abstinence.  
However, upon reaching the thin hook and eye clasp, Jed wrapped his fingers around it and yanked hard, sending the small pieces, and smooth fabric flying across the room.  
Eyes wide now, Abbey gasped, "Jed! That was one of my best bras!"  
Jed moved his hand to Abbey's chest. "I'll buy you a new one," he said lowly and then kissed her deeply.  
Despite his evident passion, when Jed's fingers made contact with the skin of his wife's smooth, taut breast, his touch was almost light as feather. The contrast of the forcefulness of his kiss and the gentleness of his caress made Abbey squirm within Jed's arms. Jed wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her close.  
"I need you," Jed whispered as his lips moved downward from Abbey's lips to her neck and then even lower, where his mouth replaced his fingers' touch.  
Abbey's breath caught in her throat. God, it had been a long time, she affirmed silently. Already, she was breathing hard and pushing herself against her husband.  
Jed could feel Abbey's increasing need and surreptitiously slid his now free hand down toward Abbey's skirt. In a puzzling move, Jed worked on the buttons of Abbey's skirt with intent and patience, quite contrary to his little assault on her brassiere.  
Deciding that enough was enough, Abbey hiked up her skirt and pulled off her panties.  
"Jesus.thigh highs, Abbey?" Jed murmured against the flesh of her bosom as he got a quick peek at what was going on down below.  
Abbey lifted Jed's head up from her breast and looked at him with that well known blazing intensity. "You weren't the only one thinking about getting lucky, sport." She took his hand and led him to one of the larger chairs in the room. "Sit," she continued.  
"Again with the 'sit'," Jed teased. "First in my office, now here.you're getting mighty bossy, Madame First Lady."  
The First Lady now glared and folded her arms. "Well, all right, Jed," she replied demurely and started bending over to pick up her clothes. "You're right. I guess I can be a nice little lady and forget all about this." She turned as if she were going to walk into the bathroom.  
However, Jed snatched Abbey's hand and yanked her back toward him, "Get back here," he ordered.  
With Cheshire cat grin in tow, Abbey stood in front of Jed and parted his legs slightly. By now, the boxers were about useless, as the smooth fabric was unable to contain Jed's desire any longer.  
Which was just fine with Abigail. Gracefully, she straddled his legs and sat down on Jed's lap, taking him fully into her, but with a slowness that practically caused Jed to have a stroke.  
Through gritted teeth, Jed hissed a long exhale. "Welcome home, baby," he told her.  
Taking shallow breaths to reorient herself to the sensations running throughout her body, she answered, "I was just going to tell you that."  
She found a slow, deliberate rhythm-with the knowledge that with such a long hiatus between intimacy, if she weren't careful, the moment would be fleeting, at best.  
Jed was more determined, however. Once more, his lips suckled Abbey and his hand insinuated itself between himself and his wife. Abbey let out a high pitched, but somewhat controlled squeak.  
"Now who needs to be quiet?" he whispered hotly against her now perspiring skin.  
"Screw that," Abbey snapped back, pushing her body harder against Jed's hands, lips and penis.  
This elicited a wicked grin from the president. But, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, happily, with Abbey's body, the end was far too near.  
Abbey could detect this easily: from the heightened pace of the stroking within her, to the less gentle stroking against her most sensitive area.  
"We better get to the bed," Abbey warned, not wanting this to end at the chair.  
Jed nodded and helped Abbey to get up quickly. Their bodies felt the cool air as they separated from one another-a luster of sweat now obvious on their bodies.  
"Abbey, I." Jed began awkwardly.  
She knew what this meant. The time for romance was over.he was ready- now. Truth be told, so was she, but she wasn't telling.  
She smiled, giving him the silent answer he was hoping for. She climbed onto the sprawling bed and Jed crawled in behind her. Rubbing her back with his hands, he bent her over carefully. Upon reaching her bottom, Jed gave it a light smack.  
Abbey sighed. Jed realized that he wasn't sure if it was out of desire, pleasure or exasperation.  
He wasn't going to take the time to ask.  
Within moments, he was within her again, this time moving more forcefully. When he was lucky enough to last this long, it made the waiting all that much more sublime-and agonizing, as well. As he moved with her, Jed tried not to think of how he wished that things could still be as they were when he was a young man: able to make love for hours.  
Age does that to a man.  
So does this damn disease, he thought to himself.  
The unmistakable rush from deep within began to build for Jed. He concentrated all his efforts on making this time last just a little longer.  
"Help me," he whispered.  
Again, Abbey knew what this meant. Their own language-what every couple creates after so many years together. She reached between her own legs and stroked to the same rhythm Jed was created within.  
She was surprised at how quickly the orgasmic waves began overtaking her. Usually, it was just a 'jump start' as Jed finished. This time, though, she beat Jed to the finish line.  
Feeling Abbey's orgasm around him caused Jed to call out her name loudly (world be damned!) and push into her as deeply as he possibly could. He collapsed over her back and their staggered, shallow breathing were in opposition of one another.  
After what seemed like hours (but, of course, was mere moments), the sated couple flopped back over onto the backs. Abbey's head rested toward the middle of Jed's damp chest-the graying hairs slightly curled from the heat and perspiration.  
"You didn't wait for me," Jed said brokenly.  
Abbey looked up at Jed and rolled her eyes. "How often do you wait for me?"  
Jed managed a shrug, in spite of his obvious fatigue.  
"You were right there with me, pal.what, two, three seconds?"  
Jed gave another slight shrug and chuckled.  
"Jackass," Abbey muttered, half asleep.  
"I love you, too," Jed retorted through a yawn.  
What better last words for the pair before sleep had it's way with them for the night? Two locations, same name. One East. One West Very different climates, at least for today.  
In the East, Washington is a place where, right now, two  
  
people are having breakfast in bed. The couple smiles and catches up  
  
on conversations long overdue: something they haven't done in a  
  
while, but have needed to.  
  
Forecast? Sunny and warm.  
  
In the West, Washington is a place where, right now, two  
  
people have been tossing and turning all night long: something both  
  
of them have done repeatedly over the years, for various reasons, but  
  
really need to stop. Many of the demons that have kept them up  
  
nights have been beyond their control.  
  
This night, though, the insomnia is their own doing.  
  
Forecast? Stormy.  
  
"Should I call to see if she got there?" Jed asked Abbey,  
  
after finishing a sip of coffee.  
  
"Checking up on CJ?" Abbey marveled. "Last I checked she's a  
  
grown woman, Jed."  
  
Jed shrugged and took a bite of toast with jelly. "I know  
  
that. I just thought."  
  
"I know what you thought, Jed," Abbey said, pushing a strand  
  
of hair behind his ear. "You've been talking about it off and on  
  
since we came home from New Hampshire this summer."  
  
"I have eyes, Abigail. I know what I saw."  
  
Abbey rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So, because you are  
  
convinced that CJ has a `thing' for Leo, you somehow managed to  
  
convince Leo to get her to go out to Washington for a lecture?"  
  
Jed grinned mischievously, "Leo was easy to convince. CJ was  
  
a little harder."  
  
"I'm sure. She doesn't like being handled," Abbey stated  
  
emphatically, reaching over to grab the morning paper.  
  
Jed put his hand to his chest and faked a look of shock. "I  
  
don't handle anyone around here-especially a woman. Other than you,  
  
of course."  
  
Abbey rustled the paper until it opened fully. She raised an  
  
eyebrow and looked over the top of the paper. "You don't handle me  
  
either, dear."  
  
"Far as you know," Jed mumbled.  
  
"I heard that," came the bland reply as Abbey began reading.  
  
Jed grabbed the top of the paper and pulled it down  
  
slightly. "You know, I should appoint you to the CIA or something.  
  
With those ears of yours, you could pick up all of those secret  
  
messages flying around in space out there."  
  
Pulling back on the paper, Abbey let a small smile spread  
  
across her lips. "It's called `mother senses', Jed. All mothers  
  
have the uncanny ability to hear everything and see everything."  
  
"Well, you're not my mother," Jed commented as he stood up  
  
from the bed.  
  
"I wonder sometimes," Abbey remarked teasingly.  
  
"Now, I heard THAT."  
  
Abbey shrugged. "You were supposed to."  
  
"Oh." Jed looked around the room. He felt as though he  
  
should do something, but he felt a little like a fish out of water.  
  
Standing silently in the center of the room, he felt disoriented.  
  
"Jed?" Abbey asked, noticing Jed's stance.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Standing," he replied simply.  
  
"I can see that. But.why?"  
  
Jed rubbed his neck. "I don't know. Felt like it was time to  
  
get out of bed, I guess."  
  
"We don't have anything for at least another hour." She set  
  
aside the paper and moved the breakfast tray to the side table.  
  
Then, she climbed back into bed. "Don't you want to come back to  
  
bed?"  
  
A sense of uncertainty flooded Jed's brain. "I don't know."  
  
Abbey leaned back. "If I didn't think something was wrong  
  
with you, I'd be insulted by that answer." She looked at her husband  
  
carefully. "What is it, Jed?"  
  
Jed shrugged again and looked toward the floor.  
  
Abbey, now starting to worry just a little, crawled on top of  
  
the covers to get a little closer to him. "Come on.talk to me."  
  
Jed heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Is this about last night?" Abbey asked gently.  
  
He didn't look at her now.  
  
"Come here." She held out her hand, and reluctantly, Jed  
  
took it. She pulled him down so that he was sitting next to her.  
  
"It's not getting better," Jed blurted out.  
  
Abbey said nothing.  
  
Jed cleared his throat as he continued. "I wanted it to be."  
  
"I think you're being a little hard on yourself, darling. It  
  
had been a long time since we'd been together. Most men in that  
  
situation would have blown their gasket long before you did. I  
  
thought you showed marvelous restraint."  
  
With a look of disgust on his face, Jed looked away. "I  
  
can't even make love to you anymore-not the way I want to.it's always  
  
a race to see if I can hold out just a little longer. It's more like  
  
a job for you than a pleasure."  
  
Abbey took Jed's hand. "Sweetheart, were you there with me  
  
last night or in la-la land? I seem to recall having a pretty damn  
  
good time."  
  
"Oh, sure.you have to pleasure yourself while I get off," Jed  
  
protested.  
  
Sitting back a little, Abbey smirked slightly. "Darling,  
  
even before the MS, that was an issue. It's a man/woman thing, Jed.  
  
Not a Jed/Abbey thing." She remained quiet for a moment, and then  
  
leaned in closer. "Men are just wired differently than women, that's  
  
all."  
  
Jed made no reply.  
  
"Josiah," Abbey continued, indicating her seriousness both  
  
through her tone and her use of her husband's full first  
  
name. "We're growing older, we make some adjustments. Have I  
  
complained?"  
  
"You wouldn't complain," Jed answered, dejected.  
  
"That's because I have nothing to complain about, jackass. I  
  
have the sexiest man in the world in my bed. Not to mention a damn  
  
genius and, oh, yeah, the President of the United States!"  
  
Jed locked eyes with his wife. "You wouldn't complain, to  
  
protect my feelings."  
  
"I'm sorry?" she replied, genuinely surprised.  
  
"You bitch about a lot of things, Abbey. But about that.you  
  
wouldn't complain."  
  
Abbey backed away a little, her expression growing more  
  
irritated. "Jed, let me tell you something. You should consider  
  
yourself damn lucky. Other people in your situation can't manage  
  
what you do, period. I'm just going to dump this all out on the  
  
table, ok? I thank God that you can still get a hard on!!"  
  
Jed looked at Abbey with a combination of shock and  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"That's right!" she interjected. "You heard me. Let's see.  
  
You're sixty years old, have an almost impossible job-the stress  
  
alone would cause most men to wither, in more ways than one. Yet,  
  
somehow, that body of yours somehow manages to keep the blood pumping  
  
to all the vital organs. Oh yes, and you have MS, too, by the way."  
  
"Abbey," Jed's voice now mirrored Abbey's expression.  
  
"No! How many times have you told me that I'm too  
  
overprotective of you because of this damned disease? Too many.  
  
There are other things for me to worry about than whether or not we  
  
can have marathon sexual escapades. With our schedules, we're lucky  
  
to get any action at all!"  
  
"Abbey." Jed tried again.  
  
"I'm not finished," she protested. "So what if I have  
  
to `help things along' from time to time? I get off, you get off-  
  
It's all good, right?!? All I want is to be with you! Why must you  
  
overanalyze."  
  
"ABBEY!" Jed barked.  
  
This managed to render Abbey silent.  
  
"Are you done?" he asked, after a deep breath.  
  
Abbey focused on him and nodded. "I think so."  
  
Jed moved toward his wife, and then proceeded to slide under  
  
the covers and disappear.  
  
"What are you doing?" Abbey questioned.  
  
"Didn't you just say that we have about an hour before we  
  
have to go?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"Thank God.All this talk of marathon sex and getting off is  
  
starting to get to me."  
  
Abbey fell back on the bed, on the cusp of exasperation and  
  
amusement. "You are hopeless! I keep forgetting: the surefire way  
  
to get you horny is to yell at you."  
  
Looking up from under the covers innocently, Jed  
  
replied, "Well, I wouldn't say surefire, but it's pretty damn  
  
close." He slipped silently back under the comforter.  
  
"Details, details," Abbey said through a long, slow exhale as  
  
she felt Jed start to kiss her all over.  
  
Abbey prayed that the next hour wouldn't fly by the way all  
  
the others seemed to do.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CJ sat at the table in the front of the classroom and  
  
listened to Leo talk. It was the first words she had heard from him  
  
since the previous evening. When she had woke up-or at least gotten  
  
out of bed-she found that Leo had already left for work.  
  
So much for trying to patch things up before  
  
her `performance' in his classroom.  
  
Instead, she sat there, trying to smile and show that she was  
  
truly excited at the thought of being there to participate in  
  
a `roundtable discussion' of issues. Yeah, it would be loads of fun.  
  
However, CJ found herself at least mildly surprised at Leo's  
  
manner in the classroom. His ability to lead discussion carried over  
  
well from his previous job to his newfound career. And, although he  
  
seemed to indicate yesterday that he was reduced to this place in his  
  
life, to CJ, it almost seemed as though he embraced it.  
  
As she listened to Leo lecture, she tried to shut out the  
  
images of her troubled dreams from the night before.  
  
Yes, Leo was an intelligent, passionate man.  
  
But, it would never work.  
  
Yet, she couldn't deny her attraction to him.  
  
And she could tell he was lonely. Hell, he told her so.  
  
Was it her own loneliness that drew her to him, she wondered?  
  
"And now.it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Ms.  
  
Claudia Jean Cregg, Press Secretary to President Bartlet," Leo told  
  
the students gathered in the lecture hall.  
  
The words barely reached CJ's brain. The enthusiastic  
  
applause jarred her back from her wandering mind. She stood up and  
  
with a dismissive hand wave, she began, "It's CJ, please. Leo only  
  
calls me that when he's angry with me." She noticed Leo wince  
  
slightly at this remark, which was only meant as an icebreaker for  
  
the group and not as a personal jab against him. She summoned her  
  
breath and started again. "I'm not used to giving lectures like your  
  
fine professor here. So, why don't we try a format I'm more  
  
comfortable with?" She paused and gave a smile. "Any questions?"  
  
After class ran over by about fifteen minutes, Leo finally  
  
dismissed the class. Still, there were stragglers, wanting to get  
  
one last question in to CJ. She obliged happily and Leo stood back  
  
and watched with admiration. When, at last, the final student left,  
  
Leo finally spoke.  
  
"You always have been able to captivate a crowd."  
  
CJ looked over at Leo and shrugged. "Yeah, well.."  
  
"You ever think of teaching?" he asked.  
  
CJ laughed out loud. "Oh please! I deal with enough  
  
children in my current job! I don't want to deal with even more."  
  
Leo grinned slightly. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He tried  
  
not to stare too long at her. He had hoped that she hadn't seen his  
  
gaze while she was interacting with the class. It would have been  
  
embarrassing, to say the least, for him to be caught gawking at her.  
  
After a brief, awkward pause, CJ continued, "I never knew  
  
that you had a teacher's soul, Leo."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "I guess Mallory  
  
got it naturally."  
  
"Seems that way, doesn't it?"  
  
Again, silence filled the lecture hall.  
  
"Can we.can we talk for a few minutes before you go?" Leo  
  
asked her.  
  
CJ nodded. "Sure."  
  
Leo led CJ to his office and shut the door behind him. He  
  
stood in front of her, trying to think of the perfect thing to say.  
  
"You drive me crazy, you know that?" he heard himself say.  
  
That wasn't what he had planned.  
  
CJ wasn't sure where this was going, or if she liked  
  
it. "Well, the feeling is mutual," she replied, her voice laced with  
  
an edge of defensiveness.  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to start a fight," he clarified.  
  
"Really? Well, that's a shocker, because you've seemed to  
  
become quite good at that lately."  
  
Leo folded his arms. "Ohhh, you and I have always seemed to lock  
  
horns, CJ. I've never needed to help things along."  
  
CJ grimaced. "Well, you hired me."  
  
"True. Guess I've always liked a challenge," Leo confessed,  
  
not hiding the smile creeping up on him.  
  
"Challenge?! God, Leo, your life a challenge? That's an  
  
understatement!"  
  
Leo nodded knowingly. "You said it. Come on, I'll drive you  
  
to the airport."  
  
CJ checked her watch. "Damn. I'm late."  
  
"Let's go then," Leo said, opening the door and allowing CJ  
  
to exit first. "I don't want the guys thinking I've kidnapped you or  
  
something."  
  
CJ laughed out loud as they headed for Leo's car.  
  
The ride to the airport was spent in silence. Mostly because  
  
Leo drove with a purpose and CJ held on for her life. He pulled into  
  
the parking space not far from the terminal and threw the car in park.  
  
"Jesus, Leo, I had no idea that you drove like a maniac," CJ said  
  
breathlessly as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"You said you were late," Leo reiterated, taking CJ's bag.  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"Come on, no time to chat.we've got to get you checked in and  
  
to your gate."  
  
Racing to the terminal, CJ and Leo got to the security  
  
checkpoint with only a few moments to spare.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," CJ said, placing her bag on the  
  
conveyor belt to be screened.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Leo returned. "Sorry I can't walk you  
  
to your gate. All those security measures."  
  
"It's ok," CJ replied, emptying her pockets before she walked  
  
through the metal detector. "Talk to you soon?"  
  
"Yeah.yeah."  
  
As CJ went to take a step forward and Leo took her hand. She  
  
stopped and looked at him, vaguely perplexed.  
  
"Be careful, ok?"  
  
CJ lifted an eyebrow. "Ok."  
  
Still holding her hand, Leo gently pulled CJ to close to him  
  
and he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
The pair looked at each other quizzically, grinning  
  
shamelessly.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have done that," Leo announced calmly.  
  
"Probably not," CJ returned quickly.  
  
"Yeah." Leo glanced sideways.  
  
She turned and went through the metal detector. As she  
  
grabbed her items out of the container and her bag off the belt, she  
  
faced him once more.  
  
"But, I'm glad you did." she told him.  
  
For a moment, neither of them moved. Then, CJ gave a short  
  
wave and darted off for her gate.  
  
Leo stood and watched her until she disappeared through the  
  
door.  
  
His mind racing, Leo grabbed his planner and flipped it  
  
open. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
He hesitated for a moment and then approached the person in  
  
front of him.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked.  
  
"Yes. I need to book a ticket to Washington D.C."  
  
"Good Afternoon, sir," Charlie said, as he followed the President into the Oval Office. "I trust that you had a good morning?"  
Jed stopped in his tracks and glanced over toward his assistant. "What? You want details?" he quipped.  
Charlie's eyes widened, but only slightly. "I know more about your love life than any man should," he told his boss. "I really don't think I need more specifics."  
Jed withheld a smile as he approached his desk. "I think you're jealous."  
Charlie kept quiet as he went through the file folder of papers he cam in with.  
"What? You have no smarmy reply to that?" Jed tested.  
The young man looked up, seemingly with only one eye. "Mrs. Bartlet is a fine woman."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"I know that you know that, I."  
Hands on hips, Jed interrupted, "Are you checking out my wife, Charlie?"  
Realizing that there was no escape from this, Charlie set down the papers and decided to go along. "All due respect, sir. Any man with eyes and a half a brain checks out your wife."  
This caused Jed to stop and furrow his brow. "Well, I."  
"Of course," Charlie continued, "I don't do that."  
"Oh really?" was Jed's doubtful response.  
Charlie smiled now. "No, sir. I don't need to. I check out your daughter on a regular basis."  
Jed had moved to pick up the file of papers, but stopped midway. "Charlie," he said deliberately, "that is way too much information."  
Nodding, Charlie checked his notepad. "Yes, sir. Welcome to my world."  
"All right, all right," Jed conceded. "What's on the agenda this afternoon?"  
"You have a meeting with Josh and Toby about."  
"I feel a headache coming on," groaned Jed.  
"About the tax reform bill," proceeded Charlie, undaunted.  
Desk drawers started opening and closing as Jed started a search. "Maybe I can find some Tylenol.Advil.arsenic," he muttered.  
"I can find you some. I have some in my desk."  
The flurry of activity at the desk ceased. "You have arsenic in your desk?" "I meant." " Do I need to call Ron?"  
Groaning, Charlie started for the door. "Maybe, but not about my poisoning you," he said under his breath.  
Jed finally burst out laughing as Josh and Toby entered from Josh's office.  
"You heard that!" Jed answered. "The boy wants to inflict bodily harm upon me!"  
"Charlie," Toby called out to the atrium through the open door. "How many times do we have to remind you? Fantasize however you want, but make sure not to go blabbing to the world about it."  
As Charlie re-entered with the headache relief, he replied, "I know.I know."  
"You know what, gentlemen?" Jed proclaimed, "The fact that you fantasize about offing me simply proves that that whole lot of you needs to get a life."  
"Tell us something we don't know," Toby tossed back as he stood in front of the presidential desk.  
Jed's lips tightened into a stiff expression of humor. He took the pills from Charlie. "Did you check to make sure that this isn't arsenic?"  
Charlie's face held no emotion. "You feeling lucky?"  
All three men looked at Charlie with a certain degree of surprise.  
"Ok, yeah, bad joke," admitted Charlie sheepishly.  
"Always happens," Jed told Josh and Toby. "I give him enough rope. He always chokes himself with it."  
Josh coughed back a chortle. Toby merely rolled his eyes.  
Charlie, though, didn't blink and inhaled slowly. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna call Zoey and see what plans she has for tonight," he stated, with a knowing look to his boss.  
"Low blow, Mr. Young," Jed said.  
Charlie made no acknowledgment as he walked out of the office and shut the door behind him.  
"You know, one of these days, you're going to push him to his limit," Josh suggested.  
Jed took a seat and pointed to the chairs opposite of him. "Yeah, that's what Abbey says, too. See, but he dishes it out pretty well, too."  
"He bites his tongue," Toby clarified. He stopped for a second, and then went on. "Abbey told you that?"  
"Yeah," Jed answered. "That's what we were discussing. Abbey.and how men check her out." Now, he paused. "Do you do that?"  
"Do what?" Josh asked.  
"Check out my wife."  
Josh and Toby exchanged nervous looks.  
"I don't think that's a fair question," Josh quickly replied.  
"Why not?"  
Toby threw up his hands and sat back in his chair. Bravely, Josh continued.  
"That's the kind of question that can't have a right answer. Sorta like when a woman asks you, 'Does my butt look big in these?'"  
Silence filled the space as the men considered this.  
"You know," Josh stammered a bit. "No matter how you answer, you're going to get an earful." When Josh noticed that he didn't get a look of recognition from the President, he continued to elaborate. "Doesn't Abbey ever ask you a question like that?"  
"Does my wife ever ask me if her butt is too big?" Jed pondered aloud.  
Toby folded his arms and decided to wait this conversation out.  
"Well, yes.I mean.not that Mrs. Bartlet would need to ask that question, because, you know, she has a nice.."  
Both of Jed's eyebrows formed a deep-pitched arch. "So, you DO check out my wife."  
"I.uh."  
Toby rested his chin in his hand, hoping that is showed a sense of boredom-yet, it was far from that.he was enjoying himself quite nicely. But, he didn't want to get involved in the discussion. His front row seat was sufficient.  
"I've noticed that you didn't answer my question," Jed offered, looking Toby's way.  
"Me?" Toby coughed.  
"Yes. You, Mr. Ziegler."  
"Well, Mr. President.I really don't think it's my place to say anything about your wife's."  
Jed nodded vehemently. "You got that right."  
"Thus, my silence, sir," acknowledged Toby.  
Jed nodded, admitting defeat, which wasn't unusual when it came to going toe to toe with Toby. So, he continued to pick on the easier prey. "Josh?"  
Josh kept his eyes closed a little longer than usual when he blinked. "Yes, sir?"  
"Next time, try Toby's tactics. Might help you stay out of trouble," Jed instructed his chief of staff.  
"Yeah.but then what fun would you have with that?" Josh concluded with an impish grin.  
Jed smiled and opened the file on his desk. "Ok, gentlemen. Talk to me about this tax bill."  
  
CJ got to her office around 7:30 pm local time. Carol was waiting for her with a stack of messages.  
"Here," her assistant said, handing her the pile and following her boss into the office.  
"Nice to see you, too," muttered CJ as she tossed her briefcase onto her desk.  
Toby and Josh entered as CJ sat in her chair.  
"About time you got back," Toby piped up.  
"My flight was only fifteen minutes late!" CJ protested. "And, again.hello, nice to see you, too."  
Toby took a seat. "We have some notes from the tax bill meeting for you."  
She looked up from her messages in disbelief. "Can I even look at my messages before you start throwing more crap at me, please?"  
"Oh, sure," Toby rebutted, "I just thought that you'd like to see the notes I have about when Josh was talking about Abbey Bartlet's ass."  
Josh's eyes became wide and CJ practically dropped her stack of messages. Carol's head swung over toward Josh.  
"Abbey Bartlet's." CJ began, and then shook her head, as if she had water or something else in her ear. "What the hell?"  
"Josh and the President had a little discussion over how he checks her out and stuff," Toby stated as seriously as he could manage.  
"Toby!" Josh shouted.  
Toby shrugged. "Oh, yeah.I have a few other things about education tax incentives, too. But they're not quite so interesting."  
"I'm sure," CJ replied slowly. "I leave for two days and Josh is lusting after the First Lady," she sighed.  
"Another chief of staff bites the dust," Toby said dryly.  
No one said anything for a moment, as the comment hung in the air.  
Josh cleared his throat and saw this as an opportunity to change the subject. "How is Leo, anyway?"  
"Leo?" CJ repeated, sounding a little too nervous.  
"Yeah," Josh said. "You know, you went out there to do that thing for him? Or did you just blow it off and go to Hawaii or something."  
CJ stood up and held out her arms. "Oh, yeah, look at me. I got quite the tan from sunning myself on the beaches of Oahu in my string bikini."  
Carol giggled and walked out of the office, back to her desk.  
Both men tried to wrap their brains around the mental image that CJ had just conjured for them.  
"Don't even go there!" CJ warned.  
"Yeah, ok," Toby said, standing up. "I'm going back to my office. I have the notes, when you want them."  
"Fine. I'll be over in about five or so minutes."  
Toby waved as he exited the room.  
Josh stood in the middle of the office, still. "So, you never answered my question."  
"Which was?" CJ asked, confused.  
"How is Leo?"  
"Oh, yeah..he's.good. Never thought I'd see him as a teacher. But, he's actually-pretty decent. Wasn't a totally horrible experience."  
Josh studied CJ. "And, he's fine too? Not just the job?"  
"We didn't get to talk very much. I wasn't there long." She hesitated briefly. "But, he looks good. He seems fine."  
Josh didn't say anything for a moment. "Ok. Well, that's good." After another awkward few seconds, Josh turned to go. "Yeah, ok. I'll see you in a bit."  
"Ok," CJ said, distracted.  
"Welcome back," Josh told her.  
CJ looked up at him. "Thanks."  
CJ sat at her desk for about a minute and then walked over to shut her door. She went back to her desk and picked up the phone. From her briefcase, she pulled out her small planner book and dropped it on the desk. Finding the number, she dialed the number and held her breath.  
"Hello. I'm not here," said Leo's recorded voice. "Damn, I hate these things. You know the thing: leave your name and number and I'll call ya when I can."  
At the sound of the obnoxious beep, CJ exhaled. Unable to think of anything she wanted to say to a machine, she hung up the phone and dropped into her chair.  
"Damn," she uttered quietly and went back to her waiting messages.  
  
"I tried calling Leo," Jed said to Abbey as he entered the dining room for dinner.  
"You did?" Abbey asked innocently from her seat.  
"Yeah." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I thought we agreed that they didn't need checking up on."  
Jed shrugged. "I haven't talked to him in a while. I just wanted to see how things were."  
Abbey grinned. "Liar."  
Jed smirked. "Have you heard from CJ?"  
"Me?"  
"She sometimes calls you."  
Abbey shook her head. "Not usually."  
Jed took a sip of water. "Ok."  
Abbey sipped from her wine glass. "I tried calling her earlier. Her cell phone was shut off. She must have been on the plane."  
"What happened to not checking up on her?" Jed marveled.  
It was Abbey's turn to shrug. "I had a meeting scheduled with her tomorrow and I wanted to check on it."  
"Now who's the liar?"  
Abbey rolled her eyes. "I heard she's back now, anyway."  
"Well, Leo's not home," Jed commented.  
"So?"  
Reaching for a roll, Jed continued, "Leo's always home."  
Abbey rested her hands on the table. "Maybe he's finally getting out and enjoying himself."  
Jed nodded. "You're probably right."  
"So, how was your meeting?"  
"Boring," Jed groaned. "But necessary."  
Abbey gave a slight nod and started playing with her salad.  
"Oh, wait, there was something interesting.." Jed added, his mouth still partially full of bread.  
"What's that?"  
"Do me a favor."  
"Ok.." Abbey replied, unsure of what she was being asked.  
"Stay away from Josh..he's got a thing for your ass."  
  
At first sight of her father leaving the gate area of the airport, Mallory ran up to him and embraced him tightly.  
"Dad!" she exclaimed.  
"Mal," Leo sighed, hugging her close. "Thanks for coming to get me."  
"Are you kidding! I'm thrilled!"  
Leo stepped back and put his arm around his daughter. They walked toward the baggage claim.  
"There's only one thing, daddy."  
"What's that, sweetheart?"  
Mallory watched her father watch the bags on the conveyor belt. She thought the question was obvious. When he didn't say anything, she blurted out, "Why are you here?"  
Leo smiled. "It's not why, Mal, my girl. It's all about who."  
  
Rain poured down furiously the next day as Mallory drove Leo up to the gate of the White House.  
The posted guard tried to look into the car. Leo lowered the window so the man could get a clearer identification. Immediately, the guard's face showed recognition.  
"Mr. McGarry!" the guard enthused. "It's great to see you. I heard you were coming back. Finally decide to come back and work with us?"  
Leo smiled and laughed good-naturedly. "Not on your life. I'm just getting used to my freedom."  
"Yeah, the White House is a nice place to visit, but you don't want to work or live there," the man added with a deep laugh. "Go on in. I believe that the President and the First Lady are expecting you."  
"Thanks," Leo replied with a wave as Mallory pulled away.  
As he closed the window, Leo sighed.  
Mallory glanced at her father. "You gonna be ok, Dad?"  
"I think so. I just hope that she doesn't think I'm a world class jerk."  
"From what you've told me, I think CJ is interested, Daddy," Mallory encouraged.  
Shrugging, Leo sighed again and sat back in his seat.  
Mallory cleared her throat. "But, when I asked you if you were going to be ok, that wasn't what I meant."  
Father regarded daughter for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
Mal searched for the words. Then, she stopped the car to let him out. "He said that President and First Lady." she began.  
"Mal." Leo groaned.  
"Daddy." Mallory echoed right back.  
"I'm here for CJ, remember? Stop jumping to conclusions."  
Mal took a deep breath, deciding to continue with the conversation. "I'm just saying.the last two times you got together, she hasn't exactly brought out the best in you."  
Leo's expression swiftly shifted. "That is enough. I don't know what happened between you and Abbey, but you will not speak of her that way."  
"What happened between us was the fact that she was using you to spice her up lackluster marriage."  
"I said ENOUGH!" Leo boomed. "I am your father! You will not speak that way to me. For your information, without Abbey I probably wouldn't even be here today. I cleaned up my act-got my ass in gear!"  
Mal's head swung toward her father. "YOU did that! NOT her!"  
"She kicked my ass when I needed it, Mal. Your mother stood by and said little, and did even less." He clasped his hands tightly and observed as his knuckles whitened. "You were too pissed at me to even talk. Don't get me wrong, you had the right to be pissed." Leo paused and then concluded. "Abbey helped set me straight."  
"Abbey Bartlet is the reason why you left Mom!" Mal blurted out through a broken voice.  
Leo sat in the passenger seat, stunned. "Mal."  
"It's true," she snapped. "You wanted her for herself! That's why you spent so much time here. So, you could be near her." Tears of perceived betrayal and long, pent up emotions spilled onto the steering wheel.  
"I.what? I worked hard because I loved the work, not Abbey Bartlet. I hardly ever saw her!" He shook his head vehemently. "Hell, I made excuses not to see her!" Leo moved one of his hands to the handle of the door, to which he held on with a vice-like grip. "My work helped me to deal with my sobriety, the disaster of a marriage that I had created.and yes, my feelings for another woman. I worked to forget, not to fawn!"  
Mal looked straight ahead. "You can get angry with me all you want, I'm not going to wither away. I'm not Mom!" Mallory's tone was a conglomeration of hurt, anger and challenge. "Mom put up with a lot of crap from you, Dad. She settled on being second best-or even less-with you. CJ won't do that. Not about work and certainly not regarding Abbey Bartlet."  
With that, Leo pushed the car door open and stepped out into the driving rain.  
"Do you love CJ, Dad?" Mallory shouted over the noise of the water beating on the car. "Or is she just another distraction for you?"  
Leo slammed the door shut. Almost instantly, Mallory sped away, leaving Leo standing in the rainstorm.  
The door opened to the building, where another guard called out to Leo.  
But, Leo did not hear him.  
"Mr. McGarry!" the officer tried once again.  
His attention grabbed at lat, Leo turned around, yet said nothing.  
"Mr. McGarry, it's miserable out here! Come inside!"  
Leo slowly made his way inside, practically oblivious to his surroundings.  
Upon entering the lobby area, a sense of familiarity flooded Leo's senses. It was almost like the way he had described his favorite type of drinking glass to Jordan, so long ago. This place, it seemed, was also like a drug to him: it felt comfortable, euphoric.  
And a little too dangerous.  
Charlie swept in and startled Leo back to reality. "Leo!" he greeted warmly. "The President is waiting for you."  
Leo nodded.  
Charlie was taken aback by Leo's lack of response. "You ok?"  
Leo tried to look calm, but his voice had a distinct edge to it. "Yeah. Why?"  
Charlie waited for a beat before answering. "Don't know. You look almost, overwhelmed. Never thought I'd see you like that. Especially here."  
Leo stayed silent. Unsure of what to say next, Charlie decided to lead Leo to the Oval Office.  
Finally, a reasoned thought came to Charlie's mind. "Would you like a towel?"  
A puzzled look was the only reply Charlie received.  
"You're pretty wet," continued the younger man.  
The former Chief of Staff looked down at himself. He noticed his condition. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
Charlie nodded. "Ok, I'll get you one."  
"Thanks."  
When they arrived to their destination, the two men stood awkwardly together. Leo made no move, painfully aware that he couldn't just walk into that room (or any room there, for that matter) anymore. However, old habits die harder for some than others. For, as Charlie opened the door, he fully expected Leo to enter at his leisure. When no forward motion was evident, Charlie stared at Leo.  
"Is he available?" Leo said deliberately.  
"Well, yeah.I told you he's waiting for you."  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should go check? I don't work here anymore, remember? I can't waltz in there."  
Jed, who was sitting behind his desk, could never miss the familiar voice coming from the other room. "Charlie!" he bellowed. "Is that Leo?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well, why doesn't he come in here?"  
Charlie looked back at Leo, then toward his boss. "Something about not wanting to waltz-I'm not sure."  
Leo sighed loudly as he came out from behind Charlie. "I'm right here, sir."  
Jed waved him in and smiled. "Hmm. Understandable. I've seen him dance, Charlie. Not very impressive."  
"Oh, like you're Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire," Leo muttered.  
Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, right. He's not even Arthur Murray."  
"A-hem!" Jed interrupted. "I hear you."  
"Oh? Not surprising, since neither one of us were whispering," Leo returned.  
"Oh, just shut up and get over here!" Jed scolded, embracing his best friend, and then suddenly backing off. "Jeez, Leo, you look like a drowned rat."  
Smirking, Leo replied, "Thanks.good to see you too, old friend."  
"Thanks, Charlie," Jed said, excusing him politely. Charlie quietly shut the door behind him as he left.  
"I can't believe you're really here!" Jed stated, full of excitement.  
  
"Me neither," Leo admitted, looking around.  
"Notice anything different?" Jed challenged.  
Leo looked around and then set his eyes on his friend. "You're a lot grayer than the last time I was here."  
Jed laughed. "Hell, I'm surprised I don't look like Toby-bald."  
Leo grimaced. "Bad image, sir."  
"Sir? Give me a damn break, Leo."  
"There's also a new painting in here," Leo noted, evading Jed's ribbing.  
"Nothing gets past you, Eagle Eye."  
At last, Leo smiled. "I haven't been called that in ages."  
Jed motioned for Leo to sit in one of the armchairs, and then he followed suit. "You always did have quite the eye. You always had the eye for culture, class, fine art."  
"Yeah, but mostly I was called that because of my eye."  
"For the ladies, right," Jed joked.  
Leo laughed earnestly. "I always knew how to pick them."  
Suddenly, the room got quiet. For as long as they knew each other, there were just some things that didn't need to be said.  
"So, what brought you back to the east coast? Hey, don't mistake me, I was thrilled to hear from you and even more so now that you are actually here. So, did you miss me?" Jed asked, with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Well, sorta.But, actually, I came for another reason."  
Before Leo could finish, the portico door opened and Abbey darted inside the Oval Office. "That wind is fierce!" she exclaimed as the door shut behind her. Jed walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Abbey." he said, motioning to Leo.  
Abbey looked over and saw him sitting there. She wanted to rush over and hug him, but was relatively certain that that was an unwise move. "Leo! It's so good to see you!"  
Leo stood and smiled. "Great to see you, Abbey," Leo responded genuinely.  
"Anyway, when you walked in, Leo was about to tell me why he came back out to visit us." He turned to his wife. "Can you believe that he said he didn't come out here because he missed me?"  
"That doesn't surprise me, no," Abbey quipped.  
Jed playfully swatted her bottom and Abbey laughed quietly. "Well, I'm sure he didn't come out to see you, either." Realizing that he was treading on dangerous ground, he quickly continued. "So.If you didn't come out to see us. What brings you to Washington?"  
Leo coughed slightly. "Well.It's CJ," he answered very quietly.  
"What did you say?" Jed prompted, taking Abbey's hand.  
"I came out to see CJ," Leo said, looking downward, then up at him. "I think."  
"You think what, Leo?" Abbey asked. Leo's eyes caught Abbey's as he said, "I think I'm falling in love with her."  
Both men cast an unconscious, worried look at one another-  
  
unsure of what Abbey's response to this confession would be. Jed  
  
felt his heart pound in his chest. Would she be hurt? Were the  
  
feelings she had for Leo still there?  
  
Jed really never knew what had transpired between his wife and Leo  
  
when they spent that time alone together in New Hampshire. He  
  
recalled sitting alone and the endless waiting. He wanted to trust  
  
her. And, most days he did.  
  
But, once in a while, those damn doubts came creeping in.  
  
No one moved or made a sound. This made Jed very uneasy.  
  
It didn't do much for Leo, either.  
  
Leo couldn't believe he had said that to them. First, it was  
  
the first time he admitted that out loud to anyone. Second, and most  
  
important, the last person he thought he'd share it first with would  
  
be Abbey.  
  
Did he see a touch of sadness in her eyes? Or was it just  
  
his imagination?  
  
A knock on the door cut the silence. Charlie peeked in and  
  
held out a small towel. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I told Mr.  
  
McGarry that I would get this for him."  
  
Jed moved over to his assistant and took the item. "Thank  
  
you, Charlie." The door quickly shut once again.  
  
Jed turned back around and saw Abbey hold her hand out to  
  
Leo's. Leo accepted with, a puzzled, but expectant look hung in his  
  
features. Jed didn't move.  
  
"Leo," Abbey said softly. "I am so happy for you."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He squeezed her  
  
hand. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Does CJ know?" Abbey continued, her face a blank slate-  
  
focused intently on the conversation.  
  
"Not yet," Leo managed to say. "I came here.I guess to talk  
  
to her."  
  
Jed opened the door back up. "Charlie!" he yelled.  
  
Standing only a few paces away from the door, looked  
  
over. "I'm right here, sir. You don't need to shout."  
  
"Where's Claudia Jean?" the President asked.  
  
"In her office, I believe, sir."  
  
Jed nodded. "Go get her, please."  
  
As Charlie disappeared, Jed shut the door. When he faced the  
  
two again he noticed two things. One, Leo looked as white as a sheet.  
  
Two, Abbey still held on to his hand.  
  
"What the matter?" Jed asked.  
  
"You sent for her?" Leo squeaked out.  
  
"No time like the present, old friend. Here, at least make  
  
yourself look presentable." Jed tossed him the towel.  
  
Leo caught it with his free hand and started to dry whatever  
  
moisture was left on his body and clothes. "Why did you do that  
  
without asking me?!" demanded Leo.  
  
"Because you're a chicken shit," Jed tossed back, "and I  
  
figured you wouldn't go through with it."  
  
"Now, listen." Leo began, finally pulling his hand away from  
  
Abbey's. "I'll talk to CJ when I'm damn good and ready!"  
  
The office door opened and CJ walked in, looking down at her  
  
notepad. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.  
  
Leo froze in place. Abbey's eyes grew wide. Jed simply  
  
stood there and smiled.  
  
"Well, I asked you here, Claudia Jean. But, there's someone  
  
else who came to see you."  
  
CJ looked up and noticed Leo standing there. "Leo?"  
  
Leo put the towel behind his back. "Hey, CJ."  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the three people in  
  
the room. "Is there some sort of problem?"  
  
"Nothing that a little bravery won't cure," Jed commented  
  
lightly. "Come on, Abigail. Let's leave them alone. This is  
  
probably one of the only places they can get some privacy around here-  
  
except for the bugs planted around the room."  
  
Abbey looked at her husband and nodded. She walked up behind  
  
Leo and took the towel from his hand behind his back. Saying  
  
nothing, she went over to Jed and the couple left the Oval Office,  
  
closing the door behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here, Leo?" CJ asked.  
  
"I.well.I thought it was time I came out here to visit."  
  
CJ raised an eyebrow. "But, I just got home yesterday.when  
  
did you get in?"  
  
"Um," Leo stalled. "Last night."  
  
"Last night?! I left yesterday morning!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
CJ tossed her notepad down on the chair. "What the hell is  
  
going on?"  
  
Leo couldn't say anything for a few moments.  
  
"And why do you look like you almost drowned in the Potomac  
  
River?" CJ pressed.  
  
"Oh.Mallory practically threw me out of the car in the  
  
pouring rain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Difference of opinion. She's too damn nosy  
  
sometimes."  
  
CJ scowled. "You're too damn private sometimes," she  
  
commented quietly.  
  
Folding his arms, Leo now scowled, as well. "Are you going to  
  
start with me, too?"  
  
"Do you want me too?" challenged CJ.  
  
"Yes," came his sudden answer. "Yes, CJ. I want you to  
  
start with me."  
  
All CJ could do was stare at this man in front of her. "Now  
  
you're really starting to worry me, Leo."  
  
"Start with me.Argue with me.Challenge me.It's only one of  
  
the many things I love about you."  
  
"Have you been drinking again? Is that why you're here?"  
  
Leo's voice rose in frustration. "Are you listening to me,  
  
CJ?"  
  
"Yes! I am!"  
  
"Then, what the hell did I just say to you?"  
  
"You said.'start with me. Argue with me. Challenge me. It's  
  
only one of the many things I love.'" she trailed off.  
  
"Ok, so you were listening," Leo added with a shrug.  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" This time, though, the question  
  
was soft and tender.  
  
"I came here because I had to see you. I had to tell you  
  
that I wasn't upset that I kissed you at the airport. It wasn't  
  
something I shouldn't have done. It was something I needed to do.  
  
Something I want to do again. Like, right now."  
  
CJ blinked in disbelief. "Well.what's stopping you?"  
  
"Well," Leo answered, moving closer to her, "I didn't want to  
  
get knocked into next week by just going up to you and kissing you."  
  
"Ahh.I see."  
  
"I don't know that I can promise you, CJ.I'm a very difficult  
  
old man." He turned away slightly and shook his head. "Hell, I don't  
  
even know why I'm chasing after you. You could do a lot better."  
  
CJ took his chin in her hand. "Will you shut the hell up and  
  
kiss me!"  
  
Leo pulled her into his arms and kissed her intensely. He  
  
let as many walls down as he could in those few, fleeting seconds.  
  
CJ backed up and smiled. "Ok, no offense.but that one was  
  
much better than the one at the airport."  
  
A fire started to burn behind Leo's eyes. "There's more  
  
where that came from, Claudia."  
  
"Oh, really? I just might be interested in finding out more  
  
about that."  
  
Leo smiled. "I'm falling in love with you, CJ," he  
  
confessed. "I need to tell you that. I've had so many secrets in my  
  
life. I need to get that out now. I.just."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Well, he's a news brief for you, Mr. McGarry.I know you're  
  
not perfect. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still love you anyway."  
  
Leo looked at her in disbelief. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. I've loved you for a long time. Longer than even I  
  
think I knew."  
  
"I don't understand," Leo said.  
  
"I didn't realize that I was in love with you until you  
  
resigned. When I didn't see you everyday. When I couldn't argue  
  
with you. When you weren't there to give me grief. I discovered-  
  
that I missed you, Leo. That I needed you."  
  
"Oh," was all that Leo could muster.  
  
And the pair stood together and said nothing for a minute.  
  
Then, CJ continued. "A long time ago, I offered to cook you a meal."  
  
Leo grinned. "For Thanksgiving. I remember. I called you  
  
my mother or something like that."  
  
Nodding, CJ replied, "That's right." She checked her  
  
watch. "I have a meeting I need to get to. But, why don't you hang  
  
around and wait for me? We could go back to my place.I could cook you  
  
some dinner.and convince you for sure that I'm NOT your mother."  
  
Leo licked his lips and ran his fingers through CJ's  
  
hair. "Ms. Cregg, are you coming on to me?"  
  
"Damn straight," she whispered in his ear. She nibbled  
  
slightly and then backed up. "I need to run. I should be done early-  
  
you know, around 9.it is Saturday."  
  
Leo nodded. "I'll wait around."  
  
Flashing a broad smile, CJ waved, opened the door and left  
  
Leo alone in the Oval Office.  
  
"Son of a bitch," he uttered, an irreplaceable grin firmly  
  
set on his face.  
  
"Are you working late tonight?" Abbey asked Jed as they  
  
walked the corridors.  
  
"No. Just a few meetings. I should be done by mid to late  
  
afternoon," he answered.  
  
"Good. I thought that maybe we could watch a movie or  
  
something."  
  
"Sounds fine. So.how do you think it's going back there?"  
  
Abbey made no reply, but kept walking beside her husband.  
  
"Earth to Abbey.come in, Abbey."  
  
"Huh?" she answered.  
  
"I asked how you thought it was going back there?"  
  
"Oh!" Abbey exclaimed. "With Leo and CJ? I'm sure it's  
  
fine, Jed."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that there was something there?" he  
  
reminded proudly.  
  
"Yes, you did, dear. You were right."  
  
"Damn, I don't get to hear that very often."  
  
"Mark it in your book," Abbey said with a light laugh.  
  
"Oh, I will." Jed looked at his wife. He still wasn't able  
  
to read her take on the whole situation. He decided to get his  
  
curiosity out of the way. "How do you feel about it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leo and CJ."  
  
Abbey stopped walking. "I think they'll make a wonderful  
  
couple."  
  
"Mm hmm," Jed said. "But, how does it make you feel?"  
  
Abbey studied Jed, trying to figure out where he was going  
  
with these questions. "I don't understand."  
  
"Are you happy for them?"  
  
"Of course! I hope it works out," Abbey exclaimed.  
  
"You're not upset?" Jed pressed.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
Jed looked around and decided to move the conversation in a  
  
side room. He shut the door.  
  
With growing annoyance, Abbey questioned, "Jed.what is this  
  
about?"  
  
"I want to know if you're upset about Leo falling in love  
  
with CJ," he said bluntly.  
  
"And again, I will ask you, why would I be?"  
  
"Because he supposedly loves you!" Jed shot back.  
  
Abbey tried to keep her straight and offensive  
  
posture. "Well, thank you for reminding me, Jed. I had forgotten  
  
all about that."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Abigail.don't get sarcastic with me."  
  
"And don't get stupid with me! What do you want me to say,  
  
Jed?"  
  
"I'm only asking you how you feel," he defended.  
  
"And I told you that I'm happy for them. What more do you  
  
want!"  
  
"I want to know what happened between the two of you in New  
  
Hampshire!" Jed shouted suddenly.  
  
Abbey didn't budge. "Well, well.where did this come from  
  
Jed? Here you are thinking I'm the jealous one-and the whole purpose  
  
behind this interrogation is for you to find out what's been eating  
  
at your insatiable curiosity."  
  
Jed set his jaw, but remained calm. "I think I have a right  
  
to know."  
  
Abbey sighed and sat down. "Jed, you just don't want to let  
  
this go.do you?"  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"You really want me to tell you what happened." she began.  
  
"YES! I really want you to tell me what happened the night  
  
Leo was alone with you in your room!" Jed demanded.  
  
Abbey amazed even herself as she motioned calmly and slowly  
  
for Jed to sit next to her. "All right, Jed. I'll tell you."  
  
"Leo!" Josh practically shouted as he entered the Oval  
  
Office. "I didn't know you were coming for a visit!"  
  
Leo cleared his throat. "Actually, I didn't really know  
  
either, until I practically got here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was an unplanned trip, you could say. A last minute  
  
thing."  
  
"Oh." Josh looked around. `Isn't the President here?"  
  
"No, he and the First Lady stepped away for a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, ok," Josh answered. "Why don't you come into my  
  
office? We can talk there."  
  
"Sure," agreed Leo and followed Josh back through the  
  
connecting door.  
  
"Well, it's great to see you, Leo! Hey. you didn't come back  
  
for your old job, did you?" he teased.  
  
"Hell no! Keep it!"  
  
"You sure? I could use a break, you know."  
  
Leo slowly shook his head. "Not a chance, my boy."  
  
"So, how's Washington State?" Josh asked.  
  
"Teaching isn't as easy as I thought it would be, you know,"  
  
Leo answered, taking a seat and getting comfortable. "I figured  
  
after running this place with the lot of you, it would be a snap. I  
  
was wrong."  
  
Josh grinned. "Oh, yeah? Those kids are giving you a hard  
  
time, huh?"  
  
Leo arched his brows. "Not much more than you did," he said  
  
sarcastically. "But, the big thing is that I don't have anyone to  
  
pass my paperwork onto now."  
  
Josh nodded. "Where is Margaret, anyway?"  
  
"Well, after she helped get me settled out there, I pulled a  
  
few of the strings that I didn't manage to break and got her a job in  
  
the governor of Washington's office."  
  
"Wow! That's fantastic. You hear from her at all?"  
  
"She checks up on me all the time," Leo droned.  
  
"Old habits die hard," reminded Josh.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Josh now sat at his desk and fiddled with some papers. "So.  
  
CJ just gets back from seeing you-and now you're here. What, missing  
  
her already?" Josh laughed out loud as he asked what he thought was  
  
a ridiculous question.  
  
"Actually." Leo began, but trailed off suddenly.  
  
"Actually? Actually what?" Josh stared at his former boss,  
  
trying not to appear to nosy.  
  
"Yeah," Leo picked up. "I guess you could say that."  
  
Josh paused. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A broad grin spread across the younger man's face. "Well.  
  
CJ's visit wasn't just professional, huh? You managed to squeeze in  
  
some `recreational time', too?"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Josh. Stop talking like a high  
  
schooler. And, get your damn mind out of the gutter, would you  
  
please?"  
  
Holding his hand up as if in self-defense, Josh replied, "Ok,  
  
ok. I'm sorry. Well..wow.this is something."  
  
Leo really didn't intend to get into this-here, now, and with  
  
Josh of all people. Yet, here he was.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, CJ has been acting  
  
kinda funny since coming back," commented Josh.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. So, you two are an item now?"  
  
"How sophomoric, Joshua," Leo mocked. "I want to see how  
  
things progress. Enough said."  
  
"I see." Josh took a long beat before continuing. "What  
  
about Abbey?"  
  
Leo tried to look nonchalant. "What about her?"  
  
Josh leaned over his desk and toward Leo. "You over her?"  
  
Leo's features hardened. "You know, Josh, the last time you  
  
and I had a discussion about this, I wanted to beat the crap out of  
  
you. I restrained myself once. I wouldn't press your luck again."  
  
In reply, Josh pursed his lips tightly together. "I see. I  
  
just don't want to see CJ get hurt, Leo." He stood up. "And, if you  
  
care for her, I'd think you'd understand my motivation." Looking at  
  
his watch, Josh continued. "I have to go. Hang out here, if you  
  
want." His tone was even, almost distant. He grabbed a stack of  
  
papers from the desk and walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn!" Leo barked. First Mallory, now Josh.  
  
Why were they doing this?  
  
Why were they punishing him?  
  
"Why can't they just let me let it go?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Why can't you just let it go?" Abbey asked Jed weakly. "Is  
  
this my punishment? My penance?"  
  
"I've tried, Abbey. I've tried to push it out of my head.the  
  
thoughts.the dreams.the wonderings. Most days, it's fine. Don't you  
  
think I want it back to normal?"  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore," Abbey replied through a deep  
  
exhale. "Jed, when we were in New Hampshire and we were alone in  
  
that room, before Leo came to see how I was-do you remember what you  
  
asked me?"  
  
Jed looked at his wife intently. "Yes."  
  
"What did you ask me?" she prompted.  
  
"I asked you if you were in love with him."  
  
"That's right," she concurred. "Do you remember how I  
  
answered?"  
  
"You said." Jed coughed slightly to try to loosen his  
  
tightening throat. "You told me that you had already confessed that  
  
you were attracted to him both in an emotional and physical way."  
  
"Yes," she continued. "And?"  
  
"You said that you loved him, but weren't in love with him  
  
the way that you loved me."  
  
Abbey nodded. "Yes, Jed. I also told you that I knew it was  
  
wrong. I apologized. I cried." Swallowing hard, Abbey  
  
continued, "You said you understood. That you appreciated my  
  
honesty. You said that Leo and I needed to resolve things-once and  
  
for all-no matter what it took. Remember?"  
  
"Yes," Jed whispered.  
  
"'No matter what it took.' I couldn't believe you had said  
  
that, Jed. You said, `Abbey, he loves you. He needs you. You need  
  
him.'" Abbey's eyes filled with tears. "You said, `I made Leo  
  
promise me after I got shot in Rosslyn that he would take care of you  
  
when I couldn't any longer.'"  
  
"Abbey, please," Jed begged.  
  
Shaking her head, she proceeded. "No, Jed." Jed looked away  
  
from his wife, but she would not stop. "You finished by saying, `I  
  
can't take care of your needs, Abbey. Leo can. Let him come to  
  
you. Let him love you. It will make the both of you happy.'" Tears  
  
fell swiftly down Abbey's cheeks.  
  
"You called me a damn martyr," Jed said dolefully.  
  
"Damn straight I did!" Abbey snapped. "You sent Leo in there  
  
to make love to me, Jed! Oh, you didn't tell him that, I'm sure. He  
  
would have given you the same reaction I did. You simply hoped that  
  
you could put the two of us together and that lust and curiosity  
  
would just take over. That way, you'd be relieved of any  
  
responsibility, so to speak."  
  
"Well, did it?" Jed demanded, spinning to face Abbey again.  
  
Abbey wiped her eyes and bit her lip. "It damn well almost  
  
did, Jed."  
  
Jed didn't blink. "What happened? When she didn't answer,  
  
he urged her. "Please.my imagination has played this over and over."  
  
Abbey walked to the other side of the room and faced the wall.  
  
"Did you kiss?" came Jed's first question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The second question quickly followed. "Did he touch you?  
  
Did you touch him?"  
  
"Yes," she said truthfully. "He held me close," she heard  
  
herself say. "We kissed deeply, like we were searching for  
  
something. A relief, in a way."  
  
Jed closed his eyes. "Where did he kiss you?"  
  
"Jed."  
  
"Where?" he pressed.  
  
"My face, my ears, my neck."  
  
"Did you want him?" Jed continued to push.  
  
Abbey closed her eyes. More tears fell. "At that moment,  
  
yes. He touched me and he kissed me.it got heated very quickly."  
  
"Did you make love, Abbey?" Jed choked out. Yes, Leo had  
  
said no. But, he had to ask her.  
  
Abbey turned slowly back around to face him. She focused on  
  
him. "You said do whatever it took, Jed."  
  
Jed's breath caught in his chest.  
  
"There was nothing more, Jed," Abbey said, at last. "That  
  
was all it took." She headed for the door. "Am I ever going to be  
  
allowed to forget, Jed? What is it going to take? You watching me  
  
make love to him? Will that snap you out of this? Will it get it  
  
out of your system? Mine? His?" She shrugged. "I don't know  
  
anymore." She stepped into the doorway."  
  
"Wait!" Jed called out.  
  
Abbey shook her head. "I'm tired, Jed. Tired of feeling  
  
like this. Tired of defending myself. Tired of validating you and  
  
everyone else. I've tried taking responsibility.it's just.I need a  
  
break."  
  
"I love you, Abbey," Jed told her.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I feel and for what I've done. And, I  
  
love you, Jed. I keep telling you that. I'm just not sure it's  
  
enough anymore."  
  
Abbey walked out of the room and down the corridor. She  
  
turned to her agent.  
  
"I'm going home. I'm not taking anything. Get a car now,  
  
please."  
  
By the time she reached the door, the car was waiting. She  
  
turned to one of the waiting agents standing by the car.  
  
"Tell my husband, don't tell him. I don't care." She  
  
climbed into the car and sat down.  
  
"Take me home," she told the driver.  
  
And he knew exactly what she meant.  
  
It wasn't until she boarded the plane for New Hampshire that  
  
she allowed herself to break down.  
  
Josh rounded the corner, heading to his next meeting. He felt  
  
badly for walking out on Leo the way he did. However, as Leo  
  
indicated, it was probably best to leave well enough alone.  
  
Leo had been through hell. After all, the man was a divorced  
  
Vietnam vet, die hard politician, recovering alcoholic who felt  
  
compelled to resign a position he loved because of his own moral  
  
character. And was he bitter about it? Rarely.  
  
Josh stopped in the hallway as his thoughts turned to CJ. He  
  
worried about her, too. It wasn't because Claudia Jean couldn't take  
  
care of herself. She could manage that and juggle about five things  
  
at the same time.  
  
But, when CJ does give her heart to something-or in the case,  
  
someone-the delicacy of what lies just beneath that seemingly  
  
impenetrable exterior is astounding. Josh immediately thought back  
  
to Rossyln.Qumar.Simon Donovan. Yes, she bounced back from these  
  
things, and more. But, it was the thought of the scar tissue left  
  
behind on that beautiful heart and psyche that caused Josh to stop  
  
and worry.  
  
"You're going to be late."  
  
Josh turned toward the voice and saw Donna approached from  
  
the way he came.  
  
"Yeah, ok," he replied.  
  
Donna studied her boss. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah.no."  
  
"Well, which one is it?" she tried to clarify.  
  
"Leo and I just had a fight, sort of," Josh told her.  
  
"He's here?" she exclaimed, then smacked Josh on the  
  
arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Restraining his desire to wallop her, Josh continued, "Are  
  
you going to let me talk or do you ask these questions out of  
  
courtesy and the mere desire to hear your own voice?"  
  
Donna pouted for a second, then fired back, "Courtesy, yes.  
  
The thing about my own voice, that's your M.O."  
  
"As I was saying," Josh moved on, ignoring her dig, "he just  
  
got her this morning and we sort of got into it."  
  
"What about?" Donna questioned, folding her arms.  
  
"Are you really asking me or."  
  
Donna's arms flailed, showing off her frustration. "Just  
  
answer me!"  
  
"C.J." Josh quickly answered.  
  
"CJ?" repeated Donna. "I don't understand."  
  
Josh looked at her seriously. "He came out here because he  
  
thinks he's falling in lover with her," he informed her quietly.  
  
"Oh my..REALLY?!" squealed Donna with delight.  
  
Josh grabbed Donna by the arm and pulled her into on of the  
  
meeting rooms.  
  
"Ouch!" she protested.  
  
"I'm not even holding that hard," hissed Josh. "And would  
  
you keep the squealing down, please?"  
  
Donna leaned in closer to him. "You usually like when I  
  
squeal," she whispered, kissing his ear.  
  
Josh twitched slightly. "Damn it.Donna," he moaned.  
  
"So, Leo's in love with CJ?" she asked into his ear, while  
  
still giving him a few nibbles her and there.  
  
He took a deep breath in the hopes of repressing his urge to  
  
throw Donna down on the desk and take her right then. "So he says,"  
  
he was able to get out.  
  
Donna stepped back. "What does that mean? You doubt him?"  
  
"It's not that simple, Donna," Josh said, trying to skirt  
  
around the details.  
  
Donna looked horrified. "Here's what's simple, Josh. After  
  
all that man has done for you.for me.and for almost everyone in this  
  
building, he should be given the utmost respect-and at the very  
  
least, the benefit of the doubt!"  
  
"Donna."  
  
"No, Josh! Why would he lie about something like that?"  
  
"Did I say he lied?" Josh demanded. "I'm just not sure that  
  
he's ready for a real relationship, and I don't want to see CJ-or Leo  
  
for that matter-hurt."  
  
"You know what, Josh? You are The `Anti-Romantic'!" she  
  
accused, pointing her finger at him.  
  
Josh couldn't help but chuckle. "The what?"  
  
"You heard me! You take the wind out of people's sails. A  
  
party pooper. A love scrooge."  
  
"Now, wait just a minute, Donnatella," Josh started.  
  
"No way. Not this time." She turned to leave. "And I'll  
  
tell you something else. What do you know about `real relationships,  
  
Mr. Lyman? Not only is Leo ready for this, he's also in desperate  
  
need of it."  
  
"Needing someone isn't the same as loving, Donna," Josh  
  
defended.  
  
"Whatever. No wonder why Leo's pissed at you."  
  
"Wait, Donna!"  
  
"What is it, Joshua?"  
  
Josh took a step closer to her and gave his best puppy dog  
  
impersonation. "I take it that we're done with the ear nibbling  
  
then, huh?"  
  
"Argghhh!" Donna shouted and walked away.  
  
Josh stepped out into the hallway. "Donna! Come on! Just  
  
one more little one!" he called after her.  
  
There was silence for a moment and then  
  
"Josh?"  
  
Josh turned around to find the president standing behind him  
  
in the hallway. Oh, God, he thought to himself. "Hello, sir."  
  
"You know how happy-and relieved-we all were when you finally  
  
pulled your head out of your ass when it came to your feelings for  
  
Donna, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Josh answered.  
  
"And, believe me, son, I'm thrilled.however."  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand," assured Josh. "But, I assure you,  
  
it's not."  
  
Jed held up his hand. "It's ok, Josh. I really don't want  
  
the details," he said with a faint smile.  
  
Josh noted that the president looked tired. "Sir, if you  
  
don't mind my asking, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes, I do mind, but I'm feeling fine, Josh. Thanks. Have  
  
you seen Leo?"  
  
"He was in my office," Josh replied awkwardly.  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. President."  
  
Jed went to Josh's office. As he walked toward the door,  
  
Donna saw him and rose from her seat at her desk.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. President," she greeted.  
  
"Donna.at ease," Jed lightly scolded.  
  
Smiling, Donna relaxed her stance.  
  
"May I ask you something, Donna?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"When are you going to get that hopeless case of a man that  
  
is Josh to marry you?"  
  
Donna flushed a deep pink color. "Well, sir, he has to ask  
  
me first."  
  
"Mm hmm. And when he does ask, will you agree?" Jed  
  
continued.  
  
"I.um.."  
  
Jed nodded. "Good. Take your time. It's a big decision,  
  
marriage is," he informed her.  
  
Donna saw the President's serious expression. "Can I help  
  
you, sir? Josh is in a meeting."  
  
"Yes, I ran into him in the hallway. Is Leo still in Josh's  
  
office?"  
  
A broad smile took over Donna's face. "Yes, sir. I just came  
  
out from talking with him."  
  
"Thank you, Donna." Jed opened the office door and walked  
  
inside.  
  
Jed saw Leo sitting in the far corner of the room. "Reminds  
  
me of the old times, you sitting here in this office."  
  
Leo looked up, but did not move. "Yeah."  
  
"I liked having you on the other side of that door," Jed  
  
remarked, indicating the connecting door, and then closing the office  
  
door behind him.  
  
"Yeah," Leo said again, abruptly.  
  
"You sound like I feel," Jed noted with a sigh. "So, what's  
  
your story?"  
  
"My story?" Leo asked harshly. "I'm tired of getting  
  
lectured, ok?"  
  
"Who's lecturing you?"  
  
"First, my daughter. Then, Josh."  
  
Jed laughed out loud. "Josh? Lecturing you? I'd almost pay  
  
good money to see that." Seeing Leo's lack of amusement, Jed tried a  
  
different approach. "What could he possible lecture you about?"  
  
"CJ," was his bitter reply.  
  
Jed was confused. "CJ? What the hell?"  
  
Leo stood up and started to walk around the room in random  
  
directions. "He thinks I'm going to hurt her. So does my daughter.  
  
They seem to think that I'm a selfish bastard."  
  
"They said that?" a shocked Jed asked.  
  
"They didn't have to. They got their point across pretty  
  
damn clearly. Apparently, I'm out to hurt Claudia Jean."  
  
Jed shook his head. "That's ridiculous. Why would they  
  
think that?"  
  
"Because they think I'm using her as a replacement."  
  
Jed stared absently. "Replacement? For what?"  
  
Leo started back, but his look was all but hostile. "I'll  
  
give you one guess, Jed."  
  
Before Jed could say anything, there was a knock on the  
  
door. Donna stepped into the room. "I'm sorry, sir, but I was asked  
  
to give you this," she said, handing him a folded piece of paper.  
  
"From whom?" Jed asked her.  
  
"One of the First Lady's staff," answered Donna as she  
  
stepped back out of the room.  
  
Jed unfolded the paper and read it. "Damn," he muttered.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Abbey left. She went to New Hampshire," he said, throwing  
  
the paper on his desk. He stood there in silence now.  
  
Leo walked over and picked the paper up, not asking to read  
  
it. When he was finished, he also tossed it back on the  
  
desk. "Well, it seems like my daughter and Josh aren't the only ones  
  
who have a few things to say about this subject."  
  
Jed said nothing.  
  
"Nothing to say, Jed?" Leo taunted. "What did you say to her  
  
now?"  
  
"How is this my fault?!" Jed boomed. "This is your damn  
  
fault, Leo!"  
  
"My fault! How do you figure?"  
  
Jed gritted his teeth and made no reply.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Leo shouted. "This is because of what happened.or  
  
didn't happen.or did happen! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE LET US MOVE ON?"  
  
Leo shouted.  
  
"I HAD TO ASK HER!" Jed yelled back.  
  
Leo took a breath and tried to compose himself. "Ask her  
  
what?"  
  
"About what happened that night in New Hampshire when you  
  
were alone with her."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Jed! I told you what happened? Or  
  
don't you remember that?"  
  
"Don't go there," Jed warned.  
  
"I told you that we didn't make love. You didn't believe me,  
  
is that it?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe any more, Leo! I'm all  
  
confused!"  
  
Leo threw his hands up in the air. "We can only apologize  
  
and defend ourselves for so long, Jed? What do you want from us? A  
  
written oath?"  
  
"I don't know, Leo! All I want to know is that she's mine!"  
  
Jed cried out.  
  
Leo looked at his friend with contempt and shook his  
  
head. "She's always been yours, Jed. Believe me, I know. How much  
  
does she have to prove to you? She could have been with me that  
  
night, Jed.Did she tell you that?"  
  
Jed nodded. "She told me."  
  
"Did she tell you how close we were?" Leo pushed.  
  
Jed's eyes shot daggers. "YES! You wanna rub it in, Leo?!"  
  
"Don't you get it? She could have-most women would have. She  
  
didn't!!! I didn't! Because we love you and she honors you, you  
  
stupid son of a bitch!" Leo stopped for a moment and then decided  
  
that he had to leave. He walked over to the connecting doors, not  
  
caring if he got arrested. Jed followed closely behind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jed asked.  
  
"Getting my stuff and getting the hell out of here! Abbey's  
  
got the right idea. This place is like poison to you, Jed. You're  
  
paranoid."  
  
CJ opened the door, not expecting to see the two men  
  
arguing.  
  
"Yes, Jed! I was wrong!" Leo declared. "I should have never  
  
done or said anything to bring any of this on. I fell in love with  
  
your wife and I'm sorry! But, for God's sake, I'm on the road to try  
  
to find some happiness. I deserve it! And I think CJ is at the end  
  
of that road. Would you people just stop putting your damn  
  
roadblocks in my way! And your wife's?!"  
  
Leo grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room, right past  
  
CJ, without saying anything else.  
  
CJ stood in the office, stunned. "Sir?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Claudia Jean," he sighed. "Look what's happened."  
  
*********************************  
"Is he seeing anyone?" CJ asked Charlie as she entered the  
  
waiting area outside the Oval Office.  
  
Charlie looked up from his work. "No."  
  
CJ sighed as she turned to leave.  
  
"Except for you," he continued, interrupting her  
  
departure. "He said if you showed up, that you could go in."  
  
"How is he this morning?" she asked quietly.  
  
"About the same. He won't talk to anyone. Stubborn as ever."  
  
CJ shook her head. "Charlie, I know we're not supposed to  
  
ask." she began.  
  
"Then don't," Charlie replied shortly.  
  
"Do you know where Abbey is?" she continued, undaunted.  
  
Charlie shook his head, but CJ wasn't sure if he was  
  
answering her question or not.  
  
"CJ."  
  
"Charlie, for God's sake. He needs her! Have you seen him  
  
the past two days? He looks like hell!"  
  
Charlie stood and his eyes narrowed. "He knows where she is.  
  
He wants to be like this, it's his choice. It's not in my job  
  
description to interfere, remember?" He sounded almost bitter in his  
  
reply.  
  
CJ decided not to push the envelope with him. At least not  
  
now. "You said I could go in?"  
  
Walking toward the door, Charlie nodded. "Let me double  
  
check." He opened the door. "Sir?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"CJ." Charlie said to his boss. The name was enough.  
  
A brief silence was heard before Jed continued. "Send her  
  
in."  
  
Charlie turned to face the press secretary. "You can go in."  
  
"Thanks," was her answer and she entered the room. Charlie  
  
closed the door behind her.  
  
CJ studied her boss, who was sitting at his desk. He did not  
  
look well at all. Slightly pale and extremely tired, his features  
  
made him look older than he was.  
  
"Hello, sir," she greeted him.  
  
"Claudia Jean," Jed replied. "Good to see you."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Take a seat, please," offered Jed.  
  
CJ sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Have you heard from Leo?" His question was quiet, but  
  
direct.  
  
She sighed out loud. "Once. He said he's fine. He's not  
  
drinking."  
  
"You believe him?"  
  
CJ shrugged. "What other choice do I have?" She paused.  
  
Since he was so direct, she figured that it was her turn. "Where's  
  
Abbey?"  
  
Jed didn't even look at her.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Still, there was no answer.  
  
"You haven't heard from her?" CJ marveled.  
  
"Not directly. Her office let me know where she was."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Home."  
  
CJ nodded again. "I see. So.why aren't you there?"  
  
Jed raised his eyes and looked into CJ's. CJ had never seen  
  
them look so empty before. "She doesn't want to be with me."  
  
"You don't know that," she tried assuring him.  
  
"IS SHE HERE?! Tell me, CJ! Is she here!? If she wanted to  
  
be with me so badly, she'd be here! If Leo wanted to be with you so  
  
badly, he'd be here!"  
  
"She needed some time to think, sir. And don't you dare go  
  
dragging me into this mess! I'm already in far deeper than I care  
  
for," she challenged. The tone of her voice and her words shocked  
  
her.  
  
And Jed. He said nothing in response.  
  
CJ fidgeted with the arm of the chair with her fingers. "Leo  
  
apologized for leaving, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He's  
  
been through enough."  
  
Jed folded his hands and looked back down toward them. "Do  
  
you love him, CJ?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I said do you love him?"  
  
She swallowed. She had never said this to anyone before.  
  
Hell, she wasn't even sure of it until he left two days ago. "Yes,  
  
sir. I love him."  
  
"Then, how.How do you do it? When you know."  
  
"When I know he's in love with someone else?" she finished  
  
his thought quietly.  
  
Jed's eyes shot back up.  
  
"I know. I've known for a while. How do I do it? Hell, sir,  
  
I don't know. I love him. I can't help how I feel. But, it helps  
  
that I know he loves me, too."  
  
"But."  
  
"But, Abbey, right?" she jumped in.  
  
Jed turned away from his press secretary now. CJ sat in  
  
silence for a bit, trying to decide what to say next.  
  
"Sir," she began. "What Abbey and Leo have..is nothing like  
  
what you and Abbey have. What I have with Leo.will never be like  
  
what I had with." She coughed slightly. "Although I only knew Simon  
  
for a short time, we had a connection. There is no way on earth that  
  
I can ever forget how I felt for him-or what I feel for him today.  
  
What we feel for others in our life make us what we are. It's part  
  
of the whole package, you know? I can't ignore what has gone on in  
  
my past. And if Leo wanted me to, I'd tell him to take a hike. So,  
  
I can't expect him to just stop feeling."  
  
CJ stopped for a second to collect her thoughts. Tears stung  
  
in her eyes. She walked over to Jed and stood behind him, resting  
  
her hand on the top of his leather chair.  
  
"He loves Abbey, the way I love Simon. It's a love that will  
  
never be. And those are the hardest ones to let go. I don't want to  
  
let go of Simon, and I never will. As much as Leo wants to, he'll  
  
never stop loving Abbey. But, he knows its place. He has moved on  
  
with his life, or at least is trying to."  
  
Jed shook his head, showing his uncertainty.  
  
"He loves me," CJ restated firmly. "He told me so. But, when you.  
  
when we keep pushing him to think about the past. How can he let  
  
go? How can Abbey?"  
  
Jed spun back around. "CJ."  
  
"Do you love Abbey?"  
  
"Of course I do," he stated emphatically.  
  
"Then, let her move on. Do I like the thought that Leo will  
  
always love her? Well, I can't honestly say that it thrills me. But,  
  
I don't feel like second best. We all have a first love, sir. Abbey  
  
was yours. You were Abbey's." She gripped tightly onto the  
  
chair. "For Leo, Abbey was his first love."  
  
"But, she told me that she loved him!" Jed cried.  
  
CJ nodded. "Do you love Leo?"  
  
Jed looked at her.  
  
"Do you?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked.  
  
"I."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Of course, I do," he said, averting his eyes.  
  
"Haven't you ever had thoughts-lustful thoughts-of someone  
  
besides Abbey?"  
  
This was almost too much for Jed to take. He flushed  
  
scarlet. "CJ."  
  
"Sir, you are human. And so is Abbey. She made a mistake.  
  
Maybe she should have never told you what she did. But, just because  
  
she loves Leo doesn't mean she's in love with him."  
  
Jed listened silently.  
  
"You have to let this go. Let them go. Because, with all  
  
due respect, sir, if this keeps up, I'm afraid you are going to get  
  
exactly what you are afraid of."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You'll push them together. And, I for one won't stand for  
  
that," she told him seriously. "I love Leo. I'm in love with him,  
  
and I believe he's in love with me. And I won't have anyone, not  
  
even you or Abbey, stand in the way of his happiness. Or mine, for  
  
that matter."  
  
She stared for the door, not wanting to feel the wrath of his  
  
impending anger. But, something made her stop.  
  
"You want some advice?"  
  
Jed stood and looked at her with amazement. "And what do you  
  
call these past five or so minutes?"  
  
"A lecture. You should recognize it; you're incredibly good  
  
at them. My advice to you is this. Go after your wife. You know  
  
where she is, so go after her. By leaving her to sit and stew,  
  
you're only causing more room for miscommunication. And, haven't we  
  
all had enough of that?"  
  
Jed rose from his seat. "Yes. Yes we have, CJ." He stared  
  
at her for a few moments.  
  
"What?" she said, uncomfortably.  
  
"You always manage to find a way to push me just the right  
  
way, without having me wanting to kill you." A thin smile spread  
  
across his lips.  
  
"That's why I'm your press secretary, sir. A master of  
  
communication, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I do," Jed agreed. "Perhaps you can give Toby,  
  
Josh and the others a few pointers."  
  
"What, and give up my secrets? Never!" she protested.  
  
"CJ, you don't think.you don't think it's too late, do you?"  
  
"Too late, sir?" CJ asked, confused.  
  
"Too late to fix things?" clarified Jed.  
  
"You and your wife have been through more than any two people  
  
I know, sir."  
  
Jed nodded somberly. "I know. That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
This may be the straw that breaks the camel's back."  
  
"Well, I can tell you one thing," CJ informed him. "If Abbey  
  
hears you referring to her and a camel in the same breath, she'll  
  
definitely want to hurt you." She quickly noted that the president  
  
was not amused at her attempt at levity. "Mr. President, tell her  
  
you love her. I don't know if it will or won't be enough. But, you  
  
have to try."  
  
"Thank you, Claudia Jean. I hope Leo comes back soon."  
  
"Thank you, sir. So do I."  
  
She opened the door and exited the Oval Office.  
  
"Charlie!" Jed shouted out to his assistant.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Charlie replied, peeking his head in the door.  
  
"Find Josh, pull him out of whatever meeting his is in and  
  
tell him that I'm going home."  
  
Charlie smiled genuinely. "Yes, sir. Of course, you  
  
realize, he probably won't like that. You have a pretty full day."  
  
"Charles, do I look like I care?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Jed sighed. "Reschedule what you can, but I'm not leaving  
  
her any later than 5 pm today, understood?"  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
Jed nodded and sat back down at his desk, and Charlie shut  
  
the door, leaving him alone.  
  
"I'm coming home, Abbey. I'm coming home."  
  
The phone rang at the Manchester house at about 11 am. Lily  
  
walked outside with the cordless phone.  
  
"Ma'am, are you taking any calls?"  
  
Abbey sat on the porch. "Depends on who it is."  
  
"It's Ellie."  
  
"Oh, yes, please. Thank you, Lily." Abbey took the  
  
receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, mom."  
  
"Checking up on me?" Abbey asked with a halfhearted laugh.  
  
"You could say that," Ellie countered. "Still haven't talked  
  
to Dad, huh?"  
  
"Ellie."  
  
"So, is this it?" Ellie questioned calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Has Dad finally pushed you over the edge?"  
  
"You're father has known how to push my buttons for years,  
  
Eleanor."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence fell between the two phone lines.  
  
"Mom, are you leaving Dad?" Ellie asked her mother.  
"Mom? You still there?" Ellie said into the receiver.  
"Hmm?" was her mother's absent reply.  
"You still with me?"  
"Oh, yes, I am," Abbey told her daughter. "What did you say?"  
"You heard what I said," insisted Ellie. "Don't try to stall."  
"Who's stalling?"  
"Mom!" demanded Ellie. "It's a simple question."  
"Oh, it is? You just asked me if I'm leaving your father. How do you consider that a simple question?"  
Ellie sat on the other end of the phone, staring into it. "All right, mom. It's a direct question.and an honest one. I think it deserves the same kind of answer."  
Now it was Abbey's chance to stare into the phone. "Ellie."  
"You don't know what you want, do you?" the younger Bartlet woman pressed.  
"Are you my shrink now?" Abbey answered snidely.  
"No, Mom, but you need to get your head out of your ass."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You heard me. You're not happy, that's obvious."  
Abbey kept silent on the other end.  
"Listen, mom.Maybe it's not my place to tell you anything.but, all I want for you is to be happy."  
Abbey rubbed her forehead and then ran her right hand through her bangs. She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "And you think I'll be happy by leaving your father?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't want that, but if that's what it has to be for you, then."  
"I can't believe I'm hearing you say this," Abbey told her.  
"Mom, I'm not telling you to leave Daddy.I was asking if you were or if you were considering it."  
"Why would you even think that?"  
"Well, for one, you're up in New Hampshire and he's in DC."  
"Oh, please. Your father and I are apart all the time.."  
"Right." Ellie replied.  
"That doesn't mean we're getting divorced."  
"I know." Ellie paused. "Mom, why did you go home by yourself? To get away from Daddy, right?"  
"To get away from Daddy and."  
"Leo," Ellie finished.  
"Yes," Abbey conceded with a sigh.  
"Do you love him?" Ellie continued.  
"Eleanor!" Abbey exclaimed.  
"Mom.I'm not dumb. I mean, the whole world saw those pictures of the two of you."  
Abbey's cheeks flushed hot. "Thanks for the reminder."  
"Not one of your smartest moves, Mom. Sorry."  
"I know!" Abbey shouted. "Why must everyone throw that in our faces!"  
"Because it was out there for the world to see.and it seems like the only two people in the world who didn't realize the implications of that action were the two people in the picture!" Ellie shouted back.  
"You think that I didn't realize.."  
"Do you love Leo, Mom?"  
"You're just full of questions, Ellie."  
Ellie sighed. "And you're full of evasions. I won't condemn you if you do."  
"I think I've had about enough of this conversation. If you don't know the answer to that question, then I don't think you know me at all."  
"Mom, you don't even know how you are anymore. How do you expect the rest of us to?"  
"Thank you for calling, Ellie," Abbey said in an even tone. "I'll talk to you later." With that, she hung up the phone. "Lily!" she called out.  
"Yes, Ma'am?" answered her assistant.  
"Take this, please," she told her, handing her the phone. "If Ellie calls back, tell her I'll talk to her later."  
Lily nodded somberly. "Will you be taking any other calls, Mrs. Bartlet?"  
"No. Not right now." Abbey looked forward. From a distance, she could see a car driving toward the house. "Are we having company?"  
Lily nodded again. "Yes, Ma'am. I was just on my way out to tell you. Mr. McGarry is here to see you."  
"Leo?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Bartlet. The agents said it was all right for him to come when he called earlier. They thought you might like a visitor and I said.well, I said it would be ok. I hope I didn't do the wrong thing. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."  
Abbey let out a long, drawn out breath. "Thank you, Lily. This is exactly what I need. I'll call you if I need anything else." Lily went back into the house, then, with the phone.  
The car pulled up to the house and stopped. The door opened and Leo stepped out. He looked over the top of the car at Abbey.  
"Hello, Abbey," he greeted.  
"Leo," Abbey returned. "New Hampshire must be getting lax in their traffic division if they let you drive within state borders."  
"You making fun of me?" he challenged with a gentle smile.  
"No, just your driving."  
The pair then just simply stood and looked at each other.  
"Walk with me," Abbey stated simply, coming down the stairs and walking past the car.  
Leo shut the door to his car and watched her start to walk away. After a moment, he started to catch up with her.  
"Where are we going?" he asked after another few moments.  
"Just for a walk," she replied, looking sideways at him. "It won't kill you, you know."  
"Oh, I know. Was just wondering."  
"Good, now be quiet and just walk with me, ok?" Abbey asked.  
"Ok."  
They walked in silence for almost forty minutes, until they came to a place that overlooked the trees and rolling hills of the farm. Fall had started early in New Hampshire this year. The trees were already changing.  
He sees her standing on the grass. Her fair skin and auburn hair seem to be a perfect match to the natural backdrop of the White Mountains of New Hampshire. Only, the mountains really aren't white, after all. Autumn in New Hampshire this year seems to have brought out Nature's palette in all it's glory. The trees blaze with red, shimmer with gold and offer the slightest whisper of the waiting winter with a few brown, dark leaves speckled throughout the hues.  
Yes, she was a perfect match, indeed. Her beauty, to him, has had few rivals.  
He just never thought he'd see her here. Not this way.  
He turned his head away, unable to watch her for a moment. The conflict of the beauty he saw and the guilt he felt were simply too much for him to grapple with right now.  
He promised he would be here for her always.  
He made that promise years ago. Six, to be exact.  
Leo made that promise six years ago, not thinking that he'd have to fulfill it.  
It was a promise that he realized he could never keep. And, he knew he'd have to tell her at some point.  
"Why are you here, Leo?"  
He shuffled his feet as best he could on the grass. "They won't leave us alone, Abbey," he replied, sounding defeated.  
"I know," Abbey responded.  
"Is that why you left?" Leo asked.  
Abbey only nodded. Then, she countered. "And you?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, now you're here?" Abbey questioned, then laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Leo asked.  
"Seems.ironic, in a way. I don't know. Maybe it's not funny."  
Leo shrugged. "I don't know anymore."  
"Me neither."  
Leo nodded and looked at the view silently.  
"Why are you here, Leo?" Abbey repeated.  
"I was worried about you."  
Abbey chuckled. "I can take care of myself."  
"Oh, I know that. But, I can still worry."  
"Shouldn't you be with CJ?" Abbey said, wondering if that made her sound jealous.  
"Are you jealous?" Leo quizzed.  
Abbey looked at Leo. "Do you want me to be?"  
Leo smirked. "Honestly? Maybe a little."  
Abbey nodded and smiled wanly. "Well, then maybe I am.a little."  
Leo let out a small laugh.  
"But, mostly, I'm very happy for you, Leo," Abbey told him sincerely. "And for CJ. The two of you are wonderful people and will make each other very happy."  
"It doesn't change how I feel for you," Leo added quickly.  
Abbey crossed her arms and took in a deep breath of the cooling air of early Fall. "I know. Nor I you."  
"There's something.I need to tell you."  
"All right."  
Leo cleared his throat. "I want to marry her."  
Abbey grinned. "That's wonderful!"  
"But."  
"But, what, man? This is wonderful news!"  
"But.I made a promise."  
Abbey knitted her brow in confusion. "I don't understand."  
Leo turned away from her completely. "Back when Jed got shot." He could feel a large lump form in his throat. "He made me promise to take care of you if anything ever happened to him."  
Abbey stood behind him, totally shocked. "Oh. I see."  
"I couldn't tell him at the time that I was in love with you," he said, the words coming out quickly, as if bottled up for far too long and the pressure was finally being released. "And that I never wanted to take his place.or."  
"Leo."  
"But, I would never let anything happen to you. But, I'm going to marry CJ.and I wanted you to know that even though I love her, I'll always be here for you."  
Abbey felt tears starting to sting her eyes. "I know that, dear one. Just because you're getting married, doesn't mean we can't be friends. I mean.come on. You and I have been friends for how many years? Too many, right?"  
"Never too many," Leo disagreed.  
"Well, whatever. My point is.my marriage didn't stand in the way of that, right?"  
Leo turned around and looked at Abbey.  
"Right?" she repeated. "Yes, we've had our share of.complications. But, haven't I been there for you when you needed it?"  
"When I needed you most," Leo agreed.  
"So? What will change if you marry CJ?" Abbey suggested.  
"I guess nothing," Leo concurred.  
"And as for taking care of me. Jed's not going anywhere. He's a stubborn old goat and won't be leaving me anytime soon." Abbey took Leo's hand in hers. "But I know that no matter what, I have friends to lean on."  
Leo placed his other hand on top of hers. "You got that right, lady."  
The two gazed at one another and smiled.  
"So.have you spoken with Jed since coming up here?" Leo asked her.  
Abbey frowned. "No."  
"You know, I'm not sure which one of you is more stubborn," Leo teased.  
"He is!" she defended.  
'I'd say it's a tie. Although, I realize it takes one to know one," he admitted. He pulled out his cell phone. "Call him, Abbey."  
Abbey looked down at the phone.  
"Call him."  
Abbey took the phone and dialed.  
Leo walked a little ways apart from her to give her privacy.  
For the first time, he felt closure. And it felt wonderful. From the distance, he could hear Abbey connect with Jed.  
"Jed?" Her voice was low and soft. "Hey, jackass. Listen, I called you to tell you to get your." she paused for a second, which caused Leo to turn fully around to look at her. He hoped that Jed was being receptive. "I called to ask you to come, Josiah," she requested tenderly. "You were? Really?" She put her mouth over the receiver end of the phone; "He's coming home tonight!" she called out to Leo. "What?" she said back into the phone. "Oh.well.Leo's here." Abbey closed her eyes, praying that this would not start another battle. Leo immediately saw by her features that all was well. "Yes, he's fine," she continued to Jed. "All right. Oh..Jed? Do me a favor? Get CJ to come with you, if you can. Why? Well.since Leo is here.Right. I know it won't be easy, but just do it!" Abbey insisted. "Ok.Oh, Jed? One more thing. I love you. All right. Bye." She turned the phone off and walked back over to Leo. "Thank you," she told him. "You're welcome."  
"So, now we have to figure out how you're going to ask her to marry you," Abbey announced casually.  
"What?" Leo yelped.  
"You haven't asked her, yet, right?"  
"Well, no, but."  
"And you just told me you were going to marry her."  
"Well, yes, but."  
"So, what we need is a plan.it has to be perfect, of course."  
"I think I feel ill," Leo said softly.  
"Jed did, too, when he asked me. Don't feel bad. It'll pass one way or the other. So, do you want my help to get this right or not?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Leo mumbled.  
"Absolutely not," enthused Abbey, offering her arm. "Walk me back to the house. We can start planning when we get back."  
Leo took his arm in hers and started to escort her back to the house. "Great. I can't wait."  
  
Not long after his phone conversation with Abbey, Jed walked over to CJ's office. He tapped lightly on the doorframe. "CJ?" he said, announcing his presence.  
CJ stood up at her desk. "Sir." she said, not entirely sure of why he was there.  
"Take a seat," he said, entering the room, taking a seat, as well. "I'm going to Manchester."  
CJ smiled warmly at her boss. "That's great news, sir. I'm sure things will work out."  
"Yeah," he replied, sounding vaguely like a little boy. "I just talked to Abbey. I think things will be ok."  
"I'm happy for you, sir, really."  
"Well, I'm happy that you're happy. But, I have news that will make you happier."  
"Oh, really?" CJ replied, unsure of what he could mean.  
"You're coming to Manchester with me?"  
CJ's smile quickly faded. The entire world knew that Manchester was not one of her favorite places in the world. "Sir."  
"Don't even try to argue with me, Claudia Jean. You subjected me to that lecture earlier, the least you can do is come to Manchester."  
"I really think you and Abbey need the time to be alone," she protested.  
"Hmm..maybe your right. Except, I have a secret weapon to get you to come anyway."  
"Which is?" CJ asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Leo."  
"Leo? I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"Leo.you know.the man you supposedly love."  
"I understand that." she began, sounding irritated.  
Jed chortled. "He's up there, too."  
"He is?"  
"Yes."  
CJ looked at Jed, trying to gauge his reaction to this.  
"Are you ok with that, CJ?"  
"Well, yes, but."  
"But what, are you coming with me, or not?"  
CJ nodded absently. "Yes. Sure."  
"I'm leaving at six."  
"Right.so, I should meet you to leave at six thirty then?" CJ teased.  
Jed stood up, but stopped short of leaving. "You're very funny, Claudia."  
CJ smiled. "I know."  
Jed gave a short wave and started out the door. "Six o'clock sharp," he repeated and left.  
  
By almost ten o'clock, the motorcade was pulling into the farm.  
"I'm so glad to be home," Jed said with a sigh.  
"I'm sure, sir," empathized CJ.  
When the car came to a stop, and the doors were opened, both the president and his press secretary quickly got out of the car and headed up the front porch stairs. Jed opened the door with a familiarity as if he did it every night.  
"Honey! I'm home!" he proclaimed, as if coming home from right down the street.  
Abbey emerged from the kitchen area. "Jed!" she cried and embraced him tightly. She had wanted to kiss him, but decided that it could wait until she could do it properly. She looked over to CJ. "CJ, it's so good to see you."  
CJ looked around. "Hello, Ma'am. I hope this isn't an intrusion."  
"Nonsense! It was my idea!"  
"It was?" CJ replied. "The president didn't tell me that."  
"Oh, well, it figures," joked Abbey. "He never gives me credit for my good ideas. Just for being a pain in his ass."  
Jed laughed out loud and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.  
"If you're looking for Leo," noted Abbey, "I think he's in the dining room having an evening cup of tea."  
CJ blushed slightly. "Thank you. If you don't mind."  
Abbey waved her on. "Not one bit. Besides, I have something to show Jed."  
"Really?" Jed asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"In the kitchen," Abbey scolded, smacking his arm. "Come on." She led Jed out of the corridor and down toward the kitchen.  
CJ went down to the dining room entryway and pushed open the door.  
"What the?" she gasped.  
The dining room was dark, except for the faint amber glows of about a dozen tall candles. Two places were formally set at the table, with a large bottle of something chilling in the center.  
"That had better be apple juice," CJ warned.  
"It is.sparkling apple juice," Leo assured her. He popped it open, poured two glasses and handed one to her. "For you."  
"Thank you," she said. She held up her glass for a toast, but Leo quickly drank his down.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't wait," he said, his voice sounding awkward.  
CJ studied him. "Are you all right?"  
"Me? Yeah.just wishing this apple juice was something a little stronger right now."  
CJ stared at him, puzzled.  
"I know this probably isn't the way I should be doing this, but I've never been someone who has been known to do things the 'right way'." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I know we haven't really had a first date and all.but when I know something is right, I see no need in wasting time. I've known you for years, CJ. We're not strangers. And, we're certainly not youngsters."  
"Speak for yourself, there, old man," CJ answered nervously.  
"I am speaking for myself. I'm saying, I love you, Claudia Jean." He opened up the box. The candlelight made the diamond in the box seem even that much brighter. "I'm saying, will you be my wife?"  
The next sound Leo heard was CJ's glass hitting the floor and shattering into a million pieces.  
The sound of crashing glass startled the First Couple, who were in the kitchen.  
"Everything all right out there?" Abbey called out.  
"Yes! At least, I think so!" Leo called back.  
"What's going on in there?" Jed asked his wife.  
Abbey looked back toward him. "Well, I hope that the noises aren't indicative of how things are going."  
"What things might those be, Abigail?"  
"Hmm? Oh. Leo is popping the question to CJ."  
"What?!?!"  
"Are you deaf, old man? I said he's popping the question. You know, asking her to marry him."  
"I know what popping the question is, Abbey," Jed informed her, mocking annoyance. "Did you have a hand in this.question asking?"  
Abbey fluttered her eyelashes. "Moi?"  
"Oui, mon peu de fromage," Jed uttered.  
"Jed, you called me your little cheese again," Abbey sighed.  
"Damn, I always do that," he cursed to himself.  
"Well, no matter what you say, when you speak French to me it sounds pretty damn sexy."  
Jed mouth lifted on one side only, forming a lopsided grin. "Abbey, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I just figured that you didn't want to talk to me, so I was being a stubborn jackass and.well."  
"Well, you were right. I really wasn't ready to talk to you. Although I have to admit, I was a bit peeved that you didn't call, at first. I thought you were glad I was gone," Abbey confessed sadly.  
"Never. I thought that you were glad to be gone."  
"I needed time to think." She turned away and went to the sink to draw a drink of water from the faucet.  
"And what did you come up with?"  
"That I'm better with you-even when I'm pissed off or hurt or frustrated, than I am without you."  
Jed took the glass of water from Abbey and took a sip. "Interesting conclusion."  
"I do come up with good ones from time to time."  
"Mm hmm." Jed gave back the glass to Abbey and looked around the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" Abbey asked.  
"Not really."  
"What are you looking for, then?"  
Jed flashed a playful frown. "Where's my surprise?"  
Abbey displayed no reaction. "Surprise?"  
"CJ gets a marriage proposal.what do I get?"  
Taking a sip of water, Abbey put her other hand on her hip. "What, I'm not enough for you?"  
Jed started looking through the lower cabinets. "Not even a pie?"  
Abbey almost bit through her lip, she tried so hard to maintain control. "Especially not a pie. You know you're not supposed to eat that."  
"Yes, Dr. Jekyll, I know that. That's why a pie would have been a surprise."  
"No pie, Jed. Sorry."  
Closing the last door, Jed sighed. "Damn. You make great apple pie."  
"Enough with the pie!"  
"I'm just saying."  
"What I have for you is upstairs," Abbey continued casually.  
"Ah ha! So you do have something for me!"  
She shrugged slowly. "Maybe," she drawled. "But, if you'd rather have apple pie, I could take the car and go to the McDonalds downtown." Abbey headed for the door.  
Jed grabbed her hand. "No way. I didn't come all the way up here for McDonalds drive thru."  
"That's kind of what I thought. Shall we go upstairs?"  
"Immediately," Jed announced and led her by the hand.  
As they went up the stairs, it dawned on Jed that he didn't know where he was going.  
"Where are we."  
"Bathroom," she interrupted.  
Jed stopped. That wasn't quite the place he thought they were headed.  
"Go now, ask questions later," Abbey instructed.  
"All right."  
Jed walked through their bedroom and into the master bath.  
"Oh, Abbey.."  
"I know you're not into the whole candle thing.but I felt a few wouldn't be so bad."  
A few candles added ambiance to a dimly lit room: where a warm bath and soft jazz was waiting.  
"Get undressed, Mr. President."  
Jed spun around and grinned widely. "Now THAT'S something I don't hear nearly enough!" he said eagerly, as he started to get undressed.  
  
Abbey helped him into the tub, which she knelt next to as soon as he entered.  
"Aren't you getting in?" Jed inquired.  
"Not right now.' She reached into the tub and grabbed the loofah sponge. She began to softly rub with back with the rough surface.  
Jed groaned softly. "Abbey."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I know."  
"I mean it. I didn't mean to chase you off."  
"I know," she repeated. She kissed his back as she washed it with the warm, sudsy water.  
His eyes closed a little further with each relaxing stroke of his wife's hand. "Promise me something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Promise me that we'll never fight again."  
Abbey stopped the circular motion on Jed's back and sat on the edge of the tub.. "Are you serious?"  
Jed opened his eyes and glanced sideways at her. "Absolutely."  
Abbey raised her eyebrow. "How boring would that be?"  
Jed reached out and took her hand. "Ok.you have a point. How about that we never fight about this again?"  
"That I will promise, Jethro."  
"Don't call me that!" Jed protested, pulling Abbey by the arm.  
The water splashed around the couple as the First Lady fell into the tub. Before Abbey could scream, Jed pressed his lips to hers and pulled off her soaked clothes.  
"I love you, Abbey."  
Abbey looked down at her naked body next to his. "I love you, too. I want to kill you quite often, but I love you, anyway."  
"Kill me? Should I call the agents?"  
"I don't think so," Abbey said in between kisses. "Not enough room in the tub."  
"Mmm, I think you're right."  
And the First Couple decided to take silent advantage of the warm water while it lasted. ********************  
"You know, CJ, with the history this place has had lately, the loud sounds of things crashing gets people a little nervous," Leo said in a loud whisper as he started picking up the large pieces of glass.  
"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do?" CJ replied hastily.  
"A simple yes would have sufficed," Leo returned with a grin.  
"You just proposed marriage to me---out of the blue!"  
"Yeah."  
CJ bent down to help Leo clean up the mess. But, as she reached for the shards, Leo took her hand.  
He cleared his throat before he continued. "You still haven't given me an answer."  
"We need to pick up this mess."  
"This mess can wait," Leo told her, squeezing her hand. "Claudia Jean, please. Are you going to make an old man wait forever?"  
"First, you're not old. Second, forever is a slight exaggeration. You only just asked me."  
"For me, it seems like a lifetime!" he confessed. "My heart is pounding in my ears and if this were another time and another place, I'd be wanting a drink in a major way right now."  
CJ stood up and pulled Leo up with her. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"  
Leo blinked as he stared at her. "CJ.I love you. You drive me crazy- in all the good ways and bad ways. Please.don't make me beg. Please say you'll marry me."  
CJ smiled. "I'll think about it."  
Leo stopped breathing momentarily.  
"Ok, I've thought about it," CJ teased. "Yes, Leo. I will marry you."  
Leo slipped the ring on CJ's finger. "You're sure?" he asked, looking for reassurance.  
"You thinking of backing out, pal? Because there's no way I'm giving this baby back," CJ told him, admiring her engagement ring.  
"I just don't want you to have second thoughts.to think that I pushed you."  
"Leo, you're a pushy guy. You always have been. It's one of the first things that attracted me to you. Kinda sad in a way," she said with a chuckle.  
Grinning in earnest now, Leo pulled CJ to him and kissed her deeply.  
"I love you, Leo," CJ whispered.  
"I love you, CJ," Leo returned. And it felt good for him to know that he meant every word.  
CJ quickly noted that Leo's expression changed slightly. "What is it?"  
"This may be difficult for you."  
"What?"  
"Marrying me.you know.the press.all that stuff."  
CJ laughed. "Oh, please. When is it not difficult for me?"  
"True."  
"Let me worry about my job." She paused. "I do plan on keeping my job. That is all right, isn't it?"  
Leo folded his arms. "Do I look like a caveman?"  
"No."  
"What century is this?"  
"The 21st, last I checked. But, this administration has gone on for what seems like forever, so I could be wrong," CJ quipped.  
"It's still the 21st century, CJ."  
"Ok."  
"So, I guess I'll have to move back to Washington, huh?"  
"Same name, different coast. You never really left anything."  
Leo shrugged and smiled. "I hate packing."  
"Get over it."  
"All right."  
CJ pushed her body up against his. "Did you say.caveman.earlier?"  
"Umm.yeah."  
CJ bent down and nibbled his ear. "Hmmm.that could be interesting."  
Leo laughed out loud. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"  
"I believe we both are, based on what I see here tonight."  
Leo kissed her once more. "I promise to always be full of surprises."  
"Me too," she replied, returning his kiss fully.  
And that was a promise that Leo knew he could happily keep. END 


End file.
